


Past Enemies

by PJMax (FactCheck)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Anthropophagolgnia, Arranged Marriage, Bad Ending, Cannibalism, Dacryphilia, Dark, Different perspectives, Dubious Morality, Erotophonophilia, F/F, F/M, Immortality, Infidelity, M/M, Mass Murder, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Mutilation, Smoking, Somnophilia, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Torture, Voyeurism, don't get attached to any ocs, immortals are assholes, in the future, major oc - Freeform, people are eaten, people are killed, people kill, really far in the future, set after the war, technically no main character, this is a fucked up story, troilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactCheck/pseuds/PJMax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundreds of years after the Final Battle, Voldemort is finally the Emperor to his own Empire. He has a rising revolution at his back and the reappearance of an enemy thought to be extinguished. The traitors of the dark search for the missing piece to end the reign of the Dark Lord, but what can they do when Voldemort has their savior's body and the soul is lost? SLASH. VERY DARK. Major OC alert, but mostly focuses on Tom and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told from the point-of-view of multiple different people.

Voldemort stared down at the broken form of his teenage enemy.

All around him were the mutilated and blooded bodies of both ally and foe, but Voldemort could not find a shred of remorse in himself for his loyal followers; the blind sheep that they were. They were replaceable, extendable. They held no purpose to him other than to help further his own goals.

But not _him_.

Harry Potter.

Even now, with everyone he cared about, everyone he _loved_ , dead and he, himself, struggling to hold on to consciousness, he still refused to give up. To give in to him.

How disgusting.

"When are you going to quit? What's the point in continuing on?"Voldemort questioned curiously. "There is nothing to fight for anymore. I've destroyed everything you've stood for."

There was no way that the light could win now. They had already lost, they were already gone; Harry was now just a final loose end. Once he was gone, the light side would be a long forgotten memory of a group of fools who thought they could oppose him only to end up being obliterated.

"Don't you know when you've been beaten Harry?"

Voldemort moved closer, bending down slightly to see his opponent's battered face. Harry's lip was split in at least three places, his left eye, black, with a deep laceration under the lower lid. Voldemort could barely see the boy's pale skin beneath the dirt and blood of the fallen victims that lay around him.

"Why don't you just _die already_?"

Harry's head turned to the side, away from Voldemort's curious gaze, so that he stared at the Dark Lord's robed legs, before his eyes traveled back up to meet Voldemort's.

"Why don't you just kill me, _Tom_?"

**-562 years later-**

Armand Crabbe hated the hand he was dealt in life. Yes it was a relatively fair hand compared to some others, but he still highly disliked it.

You see, Armand was a high three-quarter blood. A wizard specifically breed for a specific reason.

His mother, Amelia Kardney, was a half-blood; born between a powerful mud-blood and a moderate pure-blood. His father, Ranneth Standlin, was a low born pureblood. Both had done _something_ in their miserable lives to be punished and lowered to nothing more than genetic breeding ground.

Armand, and others like him, were born solely to marry a pureblood and invite genetic diversity into the gene pool without dirtying the wizarding blood too much.

As you can very well guess, Armand did not take kindly to being a breeding mule. Perhaps he felt this way because he was raised as a pure-blood, and did not feel that one of his station should have to be something so barbarian. But, Armand knew that when it came down to it, he wasn't a pure-blood.

He had never actually met his parents. He wasn't entirely sure if they were actually married or if they were repeatedly paired off with random others to create more three-quarter-bloods (as that was their only apparent purpose now) until they could no longer have children and began working as slaves or servants.

He didn't much care to be honest.

The only families Armand knew were the LeStrange Family, his adoptive family, and the Crabbe Family, his wife's family.

Which brought Armand back to his current dislike for his fortune.

Armand was waiting impatiently for his wife to give birth. Abelina Crabbe was a very beautiful woman. Make no mistake, Armand did not love her, and she did not love him. But he did not regret having her chosen as his wife. Or perhaps it was more accurate to say that he did not regret being chosen as her husband. No matter what their feelings were for the other, they still had a duty to each other.

As per the agreement of their marriage, Armand and Abelina had had three pureblood children. The only problem was that each of the children were girls. Well, that wasn't necessarily a problem, per say. Hania, Kryspina, and Tacita were beautiful, bright, and all around excellent heirs to the Crabbe Family.

But Armand and Abelina's marriage agreement stated that of the three children, there had to be at least one girl and one boy.

So Armand and Abelina had had another child. And another. And another. At the present, Armand had a total of twelve daughters: Hania(16), Kryspina(15), Tacita(13), Belva(10), Quin(9), Prima(8), Primrose(8), Maia(7), Candida(5), Rubi(3), Rosemary(3), and Rosalba(3).

Armand did love all of his daughters, but he was at his wits end. He prayed to the Emperor that number thirteen was a boy.


	2. It's a Political Marriage With Alterative Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Arranged Marriages

Armand held Vincens closer to his chest as he watched Tacita kneel in line with the other 17 year olds; all of them ready to finally receive their mark and become a member of the Empire. Armand felt his arm burn momentarily as the Emperor stood from his throne and descended the steps off onto the second platform.

Armand watched as his daughter gave a small shiver from having their leader's undivided attention directed at her and the others around her. He gave a miniscule smile behind his ceremonial mask as he remembered Hania, Kryspina, his wife, and himself having the same reaction to the close proximity of their master during their own Marking.

He gave a sympathetic wince when Tacita gave a low hiss that could be heard all the way from his place in the crowd at the searing pain from their master's new mark. He would have to put a salve on that when they got back home. He hoped that she would be able to bear through it until the after party was over.

Armand looked down as his son shuffled in the awkward hold of his kneeling form. Big, green eyes stared back at him and Armand had to contain a shudder. He had been weary when the ceremony first started because it was the first time they had brought Vincens to meet their Lord, as he had been too young to attend during either Hania or Kryspina's Marking ceremony.

Armand's eyes traveled to the giant portrait behind the Emperor's throne. The dark wood of the frame contrasted beautifully with the velvet draping that hung from the high ceiling. Black hair, pale skin, a slight frame, and vibrant green eyes met his gaze.

Armand wasn't sure who the portrait was of. In fact, nobody knew who it depicted. Some say an important ancient figure, others an old concubine. Whoever it was, they once meant a great deal to the Emperor.

Armand just hoped it didn't mean anything bad for his only son. Because as he glanced back down at Vincens, it wasn't hard to find the similarities between the frowning boy in the painting and Armand's thirteenth child.

Armand snapped back to attention as the Emperor started traveling back up the stairs to give the final speech before the after party. As his Lord gave his speech, Armand's eyes flickered to the shadow behind the throne.

The Matlal.

The "heir" to the General position. This one, formally known as Amun Rortary, was relatively new, only being a Matlal for around 2 months. He had only just turned 18, almost straight out of school. His father was the Head Law Enforcer and his mother taught the Dark Arts in Misolumière, a highly distinguished school in Egypt.

It was a tremendous achievement to be chosen as a Matlal, but what it entailed, exactly, Armand wasn't sure. The only thing everyone knew about the Matlal, was that they were in position to be the next General and they were not allowed to speak during the duration of their training. Why? Again, no one knew.

" _Armand!_ " Armand's head whirled to look at his scowling wife. Her head jerked towards the crowd and Armand noticed that all the others had already stood and were meandering out the door into the Ballroom.

He sheepishly stood up under his fuming wife's glare.

" _It is disrespectful to let your mind wonder while our lord is talking! If any of your awful behavior rubs off on the kids I'll skin you alive!-"_ Armand stopped listening as his wife continued to whisper angry threats into his ear as he led his nine other daughters to meet their sister at the stage.

"Well Tacita, it looks like you have finally become a beautiful young woman. How does it feel to finally be an adult and about to be out of the house, all on your lonesome?" Armand teased his third eldest.

"It _feels,_ Father, that I will be having less headaches without all these little monsters roaming around in my space." Tacita mumbled playfully as the younger girls gave their cries of outrage at being called monsters. Armand smiled at his blushing daughter. She had always been the shyest one of the bunch.

" _Armand!"_ Armand gave another wince and gave a returning scowl to his wife. She only glared harder and looked pointedly towards the door. Armand sighed and followed Abelina towards the after party.

One of the things that Armand hated about the Marking ceremony was the fact that Abelina always got grouchy and twitchy under the stress of releasing one of her children into the world. No amount of reassurances could calm her until the day after when she let the fact settle that she was now one kid short.

"Ah, Mrs. Crabbe. How lovely you look tonight." A tall, light haired man walked up to them. His slender, dark-skinned wife hung from his arm and directed a cold smile at Abelina.

"Mr. Fletcher! I haven't seen you since the yuletide ball. How is your son? Still on the search for his fiancée, I take it? It's most unfortunate that-"

Armand blocked out his wife's conversation and looked to his daughter, Belva. She was now the oldest of his children who would still be at home. She had his blonde locks, and her mother's curls and brown eyes. She was truly beautiful and had been set to marry a wealthy German boy, but unfortunately, the boy had died last year, leaving her contract less. She was already fourteen, and there was no one left of worth that was her age and without a contract. Armand feared that she would be a maid all her life despite her beauty.

"The triplets are his age you know. Rosalba has yet to be matched. How do you feel of uniting our families?"

"Ah, yes. Rosalba is growing up quite nicely. And both of our children are long past the usual contracting age. Perhaps I will get in touch with you next month to decide on an arrangement?" Mrs. Fletcher's cold smile seemed to get sharper at her husband's words, but she did not protest, though from the slight wince of the tall man at her side, Armand could guess that her red nails were digging painfully into his arm.

Abelina's face curved into a beautiful smile. She had been onto Fletcher for his son's hand since the triplets were born. They had been holding out for the Malfoy's youngest daughter, who was now only 2, since the Malfoys had decided to have another child. But unfortunately for them, she had been given a contract to a Weasley last month after must deliberation. Armand wasn't sure if that was the best match, but hoped it worked out. He was getting annoyed at Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley badgering at each other at work.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I expect to hear from you then." Abelina purred out.

"Are you happy now, dear?" Armand slipped his arm around his wife's waist. She gave him a sidelong look, but didn't comment.

"Belva is the only one without a husband now. Is it too much to hope that a fourteen year old girl dies soon?" Abelina pouted out. Not that she would ever admit to pouting.

Armand let a gasped laugh slip out and looked at his wife in astonishment. "I don't think we are that desperate yet, dear. We can just go looking somewhere else. Perhaps Japan? Maybe even Cuba."

Abelina's face twisted in disgust. "I want a European step-son. I _only_ want a European step-son."

Armand sighed and stared at his stubborn wife. "Dear, you already have eleven European step-sons. I'm sure that one non-European will not kill you."

Abelina didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything back. Instead her eyes locked with Vincens before quickly looking away and around the ballroom.

Armand's lips pinched.

Ever since Vincens was born, Abelina hadn't held or kissed her son. She didn't act the same way around Vincens as she did with her daughters. It was almost like she feared him. Armand's arms tightened unconsciously around his son and he pulled his arm away from his wife's waist. He did not like his wife's attitude towards _their_ son.

Suddenly Abelina pressed hard up against his side and Armand looked at her in bewilderment before following her eyes. Armand's own eyes widened on their own accord.

"My lord." He whispered.

**-Dark Lord's Chambers-**

_**Amun (Matlal)** _

Matlal looked around the room with disinterest. He practically lived here. He slept in his own room, of course, but most of his waking moments were spent here.

And it was truly a beautiful room. Dark green walls with various runes in gold gild, a massive green and black silk bed, black furnishing including: bed, dressers, work-desk, book cases, couches, coffee tables, and side tables. A room, a study, and an office all rolled into one.

The most noticeable and interesting part of the room, though, was the floor. It was made of thick glass and, beneath it, was a room within itself. Filled completely with crystal clear water, there was submerged within in it an underwater kingdom. You could see between the long tentacles of seaweed, darting fish and other sea creatures, a throne, not unlike the Lord's.

Sitting in the coral and pearl encrusted throne was the Hostem. The boy in the painting. The mystery.

Matlal was just like everyone else when it came to Hostem. He knew nothing. Well, that wasn't true, he did know more than most people, like the fact that the Hostem was submerged in the Master's room and his "name". But other than that, nothing.

He had heard from the previous Matlal that their Master had once kept the boy's soul in a separate container that had once sat on the shelf above the desk. Apparently, she, the Matlal before him, had replaced the Matlal of her days because he had touched the jar, sending the Emperor into a rage.

His "mysterious" disappearance was less than mysterious to them and when she had been chosen to take his place, she had been overjoyed, but both he and she were more wary of the Hostem then some of their predecessors.

"Matlal, we are leaving." Matlal looked towards their Lord.

He was a handsome man; tall, dark curls, piercing red eyes, pale flesh, and an overwhelmingly powerful aura. He stood a head and a half taller than Matlal, and he didn't think himself to be short. But there was something about him that seemed to make you cower naturally. Like your very body and magic knew that you were below him in all things.

The Dark Lord didn't look back at Matlal as he headed out the door with a sweep of his dark blue, satin robes.

Matlal was quick to follow.

**-Ballroom-**

_**Amun (Matlal)** _

"My Lord." The man whispered. He was of medium height, with straight blonde hair (not the white-blonde of the Malfoys, but not exactly dark-blonde either) that only curled slightly around his ears, a regular build, and with a rather forgettable face. The only thing that really stood out was his bright, sea-green eyes.

"Mrs. and Mr. Crabbe. How do you do?" The man, Mr. Crabbe, stared at their Lord, uncomprehendingly for a full minute before Mrs. Crabbe spoke up.

"My Lord, we are very well, it is very generous of you to ask. Is there something that you need from us?" her light brown eyes were lit up with astonishment, and she was practically foaming at the mouth with enthusiasm while still seeming to hold on to her pureblood dignity. Matlal had to suppress the grin that threatened to appear on his face at the amusing site.

Their Master seemed to agree with Matlal's assessment, if the mirth in his eyes were anything to go by.

"Your third eldest was Marked today. You must be very proud. Thirteen children, yes? That is quite a few. You must be exhausted being the only man in the house, aren't you, Mr. Crabbe?" The Dark Lord's eyes gleamed at the stunned man before him, before Mr. Crabbe seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Yes, it was quite difficult at first, especially before Vincens was born. I would have most likely gone mad if he had been born a girl."

Matlal looked at the mentioned child. He obviously had his mother's black curls, though they were so messy that Matlal wouldn't have been surprised to hear that the boy's hair had never been in contact with a brush. The kid's face was buried in his father's neck, and from what little skin Matlal could see, he had the pale skin of a sheltered child. 

"Yes, it would have been quite troublesome to have had to have more children then you already do. Luckily for you though, all your children are very beautiful." Mrs. Crabbe blushed a fierce red and a highly pleased look lighted her face.

"Thank you my lord. That is very kind of you to say." She replied. "We are highly honored to have your recognition of our children."

The boy, Vincens, took this moment to turn away from his father to stare at his mother.

Matlal was frozen in place.

Green. The boy's eyes were green. Not the green of his father, no. It was a deep, dark, light-reflecting, crystal-like green.

A green that Matlal had only seen once in a person's eyes. The Hostem.

Matlal gave the Emperor a sideways look; trying to assess his reaction.

Nothing.

Not even a blink.

Matlal looked back at Mrs. and Mr. Crabbe. They both seemed a little tense around the shoulders, like they too were waiting to see how the Dark Lord would react. Mrs. Crabbe seemed to relax when she saw no outward signs of aggression from their Lord, but Mr. Crabbe still seemed high strung. Matlal could see the differencing levels of affection each parent viewed the boy.

"Ah, I only speak the truth, Mrs. Crabbe. Your fourth oldest, Belva, the youngest of the triplets, Rosalba, and your son, Vincens, are the only one's without contracts at the moment, yes?"

Mrs. Crabbe's face seemed to go a shade darker as their Master showed his knowledge of her personal family. "Just Belva and Vincens, my lord. I just found a contractor for Rosalba not an hour ago."

"I see. Belva is quite old for a new contract, at fourteen. You were quite lucky to snatch your seven year old a contract." Mrs. Crabbe nodded darkly, most likely thinking of her still unsolved dilemma.

"And your son, he is four, yes? He is bordering on bring to old as well." Mrs. Crabbe's eyes darted to look at her son, before ripping away quickly to look back at the Emperor. Her face seemed tighter somehow, and surprised. She looked as though she had momentarily forgot she had a son, much less a contract less one.

'Interesting', Matlal thought.

What the Dark Lord said next stunned everyone listening.

"What would you say to giving your daughter's contract to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment below.


	3. One and the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Voyeurism, Somnophilia, Troilism, mentioned Heterosexual sex, mention of underage sex, explicit Homosexual sex, Non-consensual, slightest of mention of: Anthropophagolagnia (rape and cannibalism) and Erotophonophilia (Cannibalism)

**-Ballroom-**

_**Armand** _

'Marriage? The Lord wants to marry my daughter?' Armand stared at the Emperor for what felt like hours, but in truth, was only a few minutes.

Armand thought back on his daughter. A contract with the most powerful man alive was something completely different then a contract with a fellow follower. It was a dangerous sort of different.

But also something that one couldn't say no to, no matter the person in question's reluctance.

"Are you sure my lord? I mean, not that I'm doubting you, but you haven't been in a contract since year 342 of the Dark Order. Why are you suddenly…?" Abelina cut off before she could dig herself too deep a hole to be able to crawl back out of. Her cheeks stained red again, and Armand felt a flair of empathy for her. He was suddenly very glad that he wasn't the head of their family. Trying to scoot around the subject without tempting their lord's wrath was something he couldn't do, and even Abelina, with her whole life of learning how to scoot around taboo subjects, was in a difficult pinch.

"No, I understand your feelings, Mrs. Crabbe. But I find I would very much like to have a wife again. As you have said, I haven't had one since 342, when Isis was lost in that…terrible accident." The Emperor's eyes were hard and shone with a dangerous light despite his friendly tone. Thinking of Queen Isis made Armand even more nervous for his daughter.

"Of course, my lord. We would be most honored to give our daughter to you." Abelina's eyes were glued to the floor between herself and the Emperor's. Armand could see that she also realized the dangerous position their daughter was now in.

The Dark Lord's lips pulled themselves into a charming smile and Armand had to repress a shiver. A feeling between wanting to fall to his knees and grovel and wanting to hightail it out of the room made his legs weak and his chest cold. His eyes also dropped to the floor in reluctant acceptance of his third eldest's fate.

"Your family is of course welcome to come and live with us in the palace. That includes your two oldest and their spouses. Hania is pregnant with her first, is she not?"

Both Abelina and Armand's head snapped up in shock, their expressions slackened with disbelief.

"Your majesty, I…I don't think I follow." Abelina's voice was stronger than Armand expected it to be, and he felt a moment of pride for his wife before it was swept away in the current of confusion coursing through his veins.

"What's there to follow, Lady Crabbe? Your family is invited to come live with me and my new fiancé at the palace. I can give you a week to prepare the move of your family." There was something terrifying in the way the Dark Lord looked at them; silently daring them to say something against him.

Armand had a bad feeling that this was about something more than just an engagement between his fourteen year old daughter and the most powerful man in the world. The cold hand of fear gripped his spine, telling him that this contract was just the beginning to something huge and most likely deadly.

He just hoped that at least some of his family survived through it.

**-Dark Lord's Chambers-**

_**Amun (Matlal)** _

Matlal stared at the tense back of his lord. The conversation from just minutes ago swimming through his head.

He was confused.

The Dark Lord had showed no signs of interest in finding a new bride, and he had definitely not shown any particular interest in the Crabbe Family (other than the fact that they were unusually large).

There was a bitter taste forming in his mouth. He prided himself in having the most knowledge of his lord, in knowing him better than anyone could ever hope to know him (other than the previous Matlals, but right now they didn't count). This curveball hit an unpleasant nerve. He didn't understand why their lord suddenly wanted to marry the Crabbe girl, there was no signs, no reason…

Matlal felt the pit of his stomach tighten when it hit him. He had thought his lord had shown no acknowledgement to those green eyes. He had thought that his lord hadn't seen it, or hadn't cared. He had been wrong. His lord had noticed and had taken measures to study it closer.

This wasn't about the girl, or the Crabbe Family as a whole. It was about green eyes and the mystery behind them.

Matlal watched as the Dark Lord's magic threw open his bedroom doors, causing them to rebound off the walls and making Matlal scurry through the opening so as to not get pummeled as the doors slammed themselves shut again.

Matlal felt the almost overwhelming need to say something, but the spell of secrecy that all Matlal's took when chosen kept his mouth firmly shut.

The Dark Lord paced across the floor, his magic filling the air and choking Matlal. He watched the Emperor turn sharply towards the bookshelf that was situated opposite the bed as he tried to force air down his windpipe.

His Lord stalked forward until he reached the shelves and reached out and grasped one of the tombs.

Jerking the book to himself, he pivoted to look at Matlal.

"You will say nothing of this."

Matlal frowned in confusion at the Dark Lord. Who was he to say anything to? His life revolved around the Lord, and even if it didn't, he couldn't speak at the moment.

"Ever."

Matlal nodded, still uncertain, but unwilling to disobey.

The Emperor continued to stare at Matlal, seeming to peer into his very being and looking through all his secrets and dark wonderings. Finally the Dark Lord faced his bed, his back almost pressed against the shelves.

He opened the book and flipped through the pages until he came upon a dog-eared sheet.

His chanting voice filled the air and Matlal found it even more difficult to breath. He feared that he was about to pass out, or worse stop breathing completely.

He felt the floor sway and closed his eyes from the expected embarrassment that he was about to collapse in front of his lord. He peeked through his lashes when he felt the floor stop moving.

' _Holy shit,_ ' Matlal thought.

Through the newly acquired opening in the ground sat the once submerged throne. The boy was soaked through; black hair pressed flat against his head, robes heavy and dark.

Matlal never in his life felt the need to talk as much as he did at this moment.

The Dark Lord walked closer to the chair, circling around it slowly.

"Do you know who this is, Matlal? Have I ever told you the story behind this…person?" the Emperor spoke standing behind the throne, his hands gripping its sides. He didn't look up from the boy. He started speaking again before Matlal even had the chance to nod. "No. Of course you wouldn't know. I made sure his story was lost."

The Dark Lord reached over the top of the throne, gripping the boy by his arms and hoisting him upwards and around the arm of the chair.

The teenager's body was limp and he was supported only by the Emperor's own body. The Dark Lord lifted the boy up before releasing him, the only thing keeping the teen from crashing back towards the ground was the Emperor's magic.

He glided towards his bed, the boy floating behind him. The Dark Lord finally looked back at Matlal.

He crooked his finger at him as the teen was set on the comforter.

Matlal came reluctantly closer, perching on the end of the bed when the Emperor gestured him to. The Dark Lord sat beside him, the boy being the only thing separating the two from each other.

"Matlal, do you know why I make my generals-to-be become mute before taking on their position?"

Matlal shook his head warily, though the flickering thought of, 'Because it keeps them from telling people you're insane,' sat heavily at the back of his throat.

The Emperor smiled in amusement. "I do it so that they may understand what they are getting into. To show them what this empire is built on."

His Lord peered down at the body.

"It is built on lies and deception; lust and anger and fear and desperation. I would sooner kill off our race than to be truthful to my people. What do you think people would do if they found out that they exist for my enjoyment purely? If they knew that I created this empire just to show that I _hate this person with all that I am."_

The Dark Lord reached out and grasped Matlal's wrist, placing his hand on the other teen's chest before looking back up at Matlal.

"Feel him." Matlal's arm jerked back in an instinctual response to both the Emperor's words and the unexpected warmth.

"Ah, you feel his heat?" the Dark Lord forced Matlal's hand to slip under the robes' opening and he twitched again at the feel of skin on skin. He expected the boy to be cold. He expected him to be dead to tell the truth. He would have been less surprised if the Emperor kept a dead boy under his bed.

"Yes, he is still alive." The Dark Lord chuckled. "I cannot kill him. Believe me, I've tried. He holds my soul, or a part of it at least. I want to destroy him, though. To tear his heart out and _devour_ it. To feel his bones _snap_ and _break_ and _stab through his flesh_."

But Matlal still felt a sliver of fear race down his spine.

"He's beautiful isn't he? His temper is even better; so heated." The Dark Lord pushed his hand deeper into the robes. Matlal had to physically stop himself from jerking away. His head starting to swimming, trying in vain to keep up with the lord's personality shifts. He had yet to become accustomed to them completely and it still made his head spin whenever his Lord's moods flipped too quickly.

The Emperor flicked his eyes up to Matlal's from the unresponsive body between them and a smirk flitted across his lips. He released Matlal's hand and sat back.

"I wonder how my fiancée will react to _him_?" He rocked forward and swung his leg over the teen, straddling his waist with his arms boxing the boy in, his face inches above the other's. "What would she do if she knew that while I fucked her, he was right _there_ ; right underneath us. Oh, Merlin, I can see it now." The Emperor's voice lowered to a whisper as he stared at the boy below him with a strange gleam lighting his eyes. 

"Would she scream like my first wife? Would she run like my fifth?" As he talked his face got closer and closer to the teenager's before he stopped suddenly and sat back up, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Matlal, go get me number 6 from the harem."

Matlal felt like he had never gotten up faster his life and the vertigo that almost overtook him was pushed down. He was more than eager to leave the Emperor to his creepy behavior.

It wasn't the first time the Dark Lord had acted strangely like that; bouncing from childish to psychotic in seconds, and Matlal had learned that it was best to get out of his way quickly when it happened.

Matlal stopped his mad dash from the Emperor's chambers at a pair of double, iron doors.

He opened one of the doors and stuck his head inside. Looking at the masses of pillows and silk draping, he let his lip pull up in a sneer. Half the people in the room were high and most, if not all, were barely clothed.

In the back of the room was a section of tall and broad beefcakes, talking loudly and mock fighting. Matlal zeroed in on one man in particular.

Number 6 was a large, imposing man. He towered over any normal human-being and his shoulder width was double the size of a regular person's. Muscles bulged out from all areas of skin, which was clearly visible considering he was wearing nothing but a loin cloth.

In Matlal's opinion, he was grotesque.

Nonetheless, number 6 was one of the Dark Lord's favorites. Though Matlal had an inkling that he was a favorite mainly because the Emperor took sadistic pleasure in dominating such a terrifying figure.

**-Harem-**

_**Jerald (number 6)** _

Jerald had a good life.

He was fed three meals a day and still always had extra food at hand. He slept whenever he wanted. He woke whenever he wanted. He had numerous women ready and willing to sleep with him at any given time.

The only problem: he couldn't leave this room.

Jerald was, for all intents and purposes, a prisoner; a prisoner who wanted for nothing, yes, but still a prisoner all the same.

The only freedom Jerald got were the trips to the Emperor's bed.

So you might think that when Jerald saw the Dark Lord's shadow in the doorway, he was happy to get to leave the cell-like room.

But, to Jerald, this was a hefty price to pay and something he would rather not do.

The Emperor was…cruel to put it lightly. He was not one to put himself beneath anybody and was known for choosing people who _looked_ like they could dominate him. This in itself was not an easy feat.

The Dark Lord was _tall_. Lean and only lightly muscled, yes, but what he lacked in width he made up for in height.

So when Jerald caught sight of the Emperor's shadow motioning towards him, he felt his stomach drop in dread.

Jerald disentangled himself from his brawling partner and ambled towards to doorway. He paid close attention in ensuring he wasn't stepping on bare flesh as the majority of people on the floor were too far gone to realize that someone was trying to walk across the floor they were occupying.

Reaching the door, he followed the other man back to the Emperor's chambers.

When they reached the doors, the other stopped and motioned for Jerald to go inside. Jerald felt a moment of confusion take hold of him, the feeling intensifying when the other turned and walked away. The Matlal usually didn't leave him outside the door, but rather stayed to ensure he went inside the room and waited until the Emperor dismissed him. Jerald shook off the uneasiness and took it as just the other man having something else to do.

Opening the door, Jerald came face to face with the Emperor. He held still, instincts telling him to not move as the terrifying man in front of him looked over his face, searching for something. For what, Jerald could not tell.

Finally after a few moments, the Dark Lord took a step back and Jerald followed, letting the door close behind him.

"My Lord, you required me?" Jerald bowed at the waist, one arm behind and one arm in front.

"I want you to fuck him."

Jerald's froze, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"My Lord...?" He started, trailing off, mind racing to try and put together what the Dark Lord had said.

It sounded terribly like, 'fuck him'. Whom? Jerald was not entirely sure as from his doubled over position, there were no other feet around them and the Emperor couldn't have meant Matlal, for he had never followed them inside.

"You wish to top do you not?" Jerald nodded his head in wary agreement. He pulled himself back up and let his eyes flicker over the face of the man in front of him.

The Emperor took another step back, letting part of the empty throne show through from behind him.

Jerald stared at the throne blankly before his gaze swept across the room, coming to a stop at the occupied bed.

He took a hurried step back, his thoughts clicking into place. He really hoped he was wrong.

The Emperor stepped up beside Jerald. He wrapped an arm around the other man's shoulders and forced him to take a step forward.

"I want you to fuck him." The Emperor repeated. Jerald started to shake his head before he stopped, remembering who was asking him.

He felt sick as he realized he _couldn't_ refuse. He had to have sex with…whoever that was.

The Dark Lord pushed him forward and he came stumbling to a halt at the foot of the bed. Turning, he stared pleadingly at the lord. Finding only a blank face, he turned back.

It wasn't an unfamiliar face that greeted his on the bed. In fact, he was someone Jerald saw frequently, whether it was in paintings around the castle or in this very room beneath the floor.

To tell you the truth, Jerald was…curious. The boy couldn't have been older than 16. Black hair and a smooth, youthful face with dark lashes and pink cheeks. He was beautiful and much to Jerald's joy, _alive_.

He gave a sigh of relief when he saw the other's chest rise and fall and cheeks flushed with blood.

Jerald crawled onto the bed and looked down at the kid. Jerald had never topped in the Emperor's presence before, but he couldn't deny the relief he felt at not having to submit himself to the taller man. He took the hint of bare flesh peeking beneath the ruffled robes as an invitation to begin and leaned down to nip at it. He glided his tongue upward and began sucking and biting at the younger's neck. The boy's breathing hitched and his chest rose slightly, but other than that, he did not wake.

Jerald sat back up, knees boxing in the teen. A frown marred his face as he stared at the boy.

"He won't wake up." Jerald turned to the voice, brows lowered in confusion.

"I don't want him to wake up." The Emperor replied to his unspoken question.

Jerald turned back to the boy, lips tight as he realized that while he didn't have to have sex with a dead body, he still had to have sex with an unconscious one.

"Do it." Jerald jerked as both his loincloth and the boy's robes disappeared; the Emperor's thick magic settling heavily on Jerald's chest.

Jerald shifted uneasily before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

' _It's not like I can say no.'_ he thought to himself.

He repositioned himself until the boy's knees were hooked on Jerald's shoulders.

' _No lube either.'_ He surmised, glancing at the area around them. He looked back at the teen, _'I don't think he'd feel anything in this state anyways.'_

He spat into his hand and wrapped it around his shaft, stroking it to hardness with the thought of the big-breasted girl back in the harem that kissed him every time he won a fight. She was very pretty and very delicious.

Still stroking his cock, he sucked a finger and inserted it into the teen below him.

"No." Jerald's arm was jerked back. He turned to see the Emperor balancing with one leg on the bed, eyes trained on the boy's face. "No preparation."

Jerald nodded mutely and the Dark Lord released his arm.

' _Just do it quickly. Get it over with.'_ Jerald thought to himself.

He positioned the head at the teen's entrance and push pass the wrinkled ring of muscle. Jerald grinded his teeth together, leaning his forehead on the youth's shoulder at the feel of the hot walls griping him.

He rocked his hips, eyes squeezed closed. He tried to imagine that the body beneath him was a woman's. A willing, soft woman with long hair and a wet hole that was begging him for more instead of a lithe teenage boy whom he was practically _raping_.

The boy's hole was tight, but lax. It was dry and the boy's inner walls tugged roughly at his dick, pulling at in uncomfortably.

Jerald shifted his shoulders forward, pressing the teen's thighs to his chest, in an attempt to get a better leverage.

On a forceful pull out, Jerald felt a rush of warm moistness chasing after his retreat and the next few thrust became increasingly smoother. A wet noise accompanied each movement of his hips.

His breathing started to labor. His skin slick and he could feel the coil in his stomach tightening.

His opened his mouth to bite at the tanned flesh, his hands gripping the legs hanging off his shoulders as he came closer to his finish.

He groaned against the neck beneath him, his body seizing and shaking as he released into the heat.

He sat panting as he came down from his high. He looked down at the boy, eyeing the mark on his neck. He had bitten too hard, his teeth had broken the tender skin.

He unhooked the other's legs, wincing as he pulled out. The blood sticked painfully to his dick and a steady flow of pinkish cum following after him. The sheets were staining beneath them.

Jerald found himself fascinated by the red color. He sat there staring at it for what felt like hours as the bedding was further soiled by his bloodied cum.

He was startled when a hand settled on his shoulder. He turned to see the Dark Lord looking at him with a blank face.

"You understand don't you?" The other man's eye's flickered over to the teen, "To keep the body alive, it needs energy. The mixing of bodily fluids helps  _so_ very much in that area. You were a great bed partner, but unfortunately for you, your energy level was extremely high and he has been starving for so long..."

' _What have I done?'_ He wondered. His eyes traced over the high cheekbones and noble nose of the other man. ' _What have you made me do?'_ he mentally questioned before slipping into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment below.


	4. A Madman's Empire Will Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: explicit homosexual relationships, Anthropophagolgnia (Cannibalism) , Dacryphilia, and sexual intercourse

_**One weeks later** _

**-Rebel Movement Underground Headquarters-**

_**Reilly** _

"Captain, there's been a report from intelligence in the Emperor's harem."

Reilly Everlest was a forgettable person. Shoulder-length brown hair, dark blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and an average height and weight of a woman in the empire; she blended easily into any crowd. Neither ugly nor beautiful, her appearance had helped her infiltrate and gather information many a time.

"From whom?" She asked the informant.

"Akira Lawnaut, Captain."

"What did she say?"

"She says that one of the harem members has been acting oddly for a week now. Apparently it has something to do with the Emperor's mystery boy; if the man's ramblings can be trusted."

Reilly leaned back in her chair. She nodded her head to the man before her and he quickly left her office.

' _The Emperor's mystery boy? What does he have to do with anything?'_

She sighed and massaged her forehead. They were getting nowhere. Then again, they'd been stuck in the metaphorical rut for what seemed like forever. Her father and her father's father and all the fathers that came before had all been in the Rebel Movement like herself, yet there had been no break, no clue, no nothing in so long. The only thing that held this _group_ together was the overall hatred for the Emperor.

Any information they got their hands on was either useless or already common knowledge.

It infuriated her.

Reilly sighed again and looked at the folder the informant had set on her desk. She picked it and stared at the tab.

"The Emperor's mystery boy, huh?" she huffed, throwing the folder back down and turning to look out the window.

**-The Emperor's Palace-**

_**Armand** _

A week. A week since the Emperor announced the engagement between himself and Armand's daughter. A week of packing. A week of _worry._

"This is a great honor for our family." Abelina whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his shoulder from behind. "It would do you well to stop sulking."

Armand sighed and gently squeezed his wife's, his  _friend's_ , arm.

"I am not _sulking,_ I am simply uneasy." He turned around in her arms. "You must see that this is _unusual,_ Abelina."

She leaned her head against his chest and huffed.

"There is nothing we can do about it. It is best to just go with it and not complain."

Armand hugged her closer, letting his eyes close and soaking in her warmth.

"You are right. We'll just ignore it for now. I'm sure it will be fine in the end." He breathed against her hair. His arms tightened minutely again.

There was one thing he was sure of, and it wasn't that this would end peacefully.

**-Emperor's Chambers-**

_**Matlal** _

Matlal stepped into the Dark Lord's rooms quietly, gently closing the doors behind him and turning away from them.

His eyes flickered across the room briefly before landing on the desk.

The Emperor was working; his quill scratching across the parchment in front of him in long, measured strokes.

Matlal waited for a second before starting forward. He took long, hurried steps towards the other man and stopped before him.

"They're here?" The Dark Lord glanced up to see his response and Matlal nodded his head quickly.

"I see. Good. Send a guard to take them to their rooms."

Matlal nodded again and turned on his heel to retrieve the aforementioned guard.

"Matlal."

Matlal paused before turning back to the Emperor.

"Ensure that the boy is situated separately from his family."

Matlal gave a slower nod this time before slowly turning back towards the door.

He strode towards it before something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

He twisted his head slightly to see that Hostem was sprawled out on the bed still, the mess from a week prior had already been cleaned up, but he could still remember the scene he had walked into that day…

_**A week earlier** _

Matlal leaned against the balcony railing. He peered down at the working man below.

Dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes. Firm muscles and gleaming sweat. Hayden was the picture of pure desire in Matlal's mind. Strong and dark and handsome and mysterious and…

"Matlal, are you going to stare at me all day?" Matlal reared back, cheeks flaming.

Hayden's thick, dark laughter filled the garden.

Matlal stumbled away from the rail and quickly turned to sprint back inside the castle. His cheeks were red with the shame of getting caught staring at his…crush. He took hurried strides back to the Dark Lord's chambers, he needed something to do. Something other than stare at some low-blood gardener.

Matlal paused at the double doors leading into the room, leaning his forehead against the door and letting a rush of air leave his lips. Sighing, he pushed the doors open and walked inside.

Only to immediately regret it.

Matlal stood inside the room, just on the other side of the doors, and watched the scene that was playing out on the bed.

The Emperor had the male concubine, Jerald, on his knees, slouched over with his shoulders and face pushed against the bed. The man was silently sobbing into the comforter and grasping at the fabric as the Dark Lord moved in and out of him.

He looked so lost. His shuttered breathing was loud and filled the entire room along side the smacking of skin against skin. There was something just completely wrong with the image of the large man in such a broken state.

Over the sounds of coupling and crying, Matlal could hear the Emperor whispering quietly to Jerald.

"Don't worry; your magic will come back someday. I hope so at least. You feel too good to be thrown out quite yet. Though to be honest, I very highly doubt your penis will."

The Dark Lord's words only made the concubine cry harder, his hands fisting the sheets and trying to drag the cloth closer to him.

The action brought Matlal's attention to the mangled piece of flesh between the man's legs. In horror, Matlal eyes looked back to the Dark Lord's face, only to become aware of his blood covered mouth; a rather foretelling sign of just _how_ the other man had lost his gentiles.

"Ah, your crying face is good too. I should bring you to tears more often; it's definitely arousing."

Matlal could feel bile rising up in his throat. He brought a hand up to his mouth to try and ward off the inevitable and he doubled over slightly.

As could be suspected, a rush of liquid rose up his throat when he heard the tell-tell signs of release from the Emperor.

"Ah, Matlal. I'm glad you're here, clean this up." Matlal froze as he heard the Dark Lord rise from the bed and fix his attire before gliding out the room like he wasn't covered in blood and pieces of flesh.

Moments later, after he had pulled himself together enough to do as the Emperor asked, he came to the bed and tried not to look as he waved his wand and disposed of the blood, semen, and skin.

He cast a quick cleaning charm on the concubine and a bandaging spell on his nether regions. A medi-witch would have to be called for later.

A hint of pale flesh caught his eye from the other side of the bed.

Matlal felt a vile liquid start rising in his throat again as he realized that the teen was bare underneath the covers.

_**A week later** _

Matlal walked up to the large family gathered in the open hall. The two guards at his back trailed behind him, one with the instructions to lead the youngest of the group and the child bride to the rooms two doors down from the Emperor's.

"Matlal." The three couples bowed lowly to the mute man, and the unwedded daughters and son curtseyed.

Matlal nodded to one of the guards who stepped forward.

"I'm to take the fiancée and son to their rooms. If you two will please follow me."

Armand took a step forward between his children and the guard.

"You don't mean to separate us do you?"

The guard gave the man an unimpressed look.

"The Emperor has commanded it; are you going to ignore his wishes?" Armand deflated at the guards words and the man motioned to the children. Belva picked up her brother and walked around her father to follow to guard down the hall.

"Matlal and I will show the rest of you to your appointed rooms."

Abelina took a hold on Armand's arm and he looks up from his daughter's retreating back to his wife's eyes. She gave him a small smile and he gave a grimace in return.

He looked back towards the hallway as his wife dragged him away down a different hall.

**-Dark Lord's Harem-**

_**Akira** _

Akira leaned against the soft breast of the girl behind her. Her fingers were buried in a cascade of red curls, joining other hands as they spun the strands into intricate designs. She felt a hand run down her side and she turned and smiled at the girl beside her.

She smiled. She laughed. She whispered in ears and ran her hands down backs and arms. She played the perfect concubine. She was beautiful and seductive.

She was a traitor.

Her eyes landed on a hunched form over the red hair.

Ever since a week ago, when the man had come back wounded and shaken, Jerald had not said a word. He didn't move from his position against the wall, no matter how many times his fellow concubines had tried to speak to him.

Like a good informant, Akira had stayed close to the man, trying to extract as much as she could from him.

His mouth seemed to have been sealed, though. It wasn't until three nights ago, when he had woken up gasping for breath, did he finally speak to her.

He had latched onto Akira, shaking, with his mouth gaping wide and his words slurred and thick.

_**Three days prior** _

Akira wrapped her arms around the man and murmured comforting words into his hair as he came down from his nightmare-induced panic.

As the trembling stopped, she heard his whispers brushing against her skin. Gently, she tilted his head up to look him in the eye.

"What was that?"

His body jerked, his eyes squeezed closed and he continued repeating the words like it was a prayer that could protect him from the pain of his dreams.

"I should have. I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have."

Akira grasped his face more firmly.

"You shouldn't have what?"

"Touched him. The boy. I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have." He whispered the words over and over again until his voice trailed off and he fell back to sleep. Akira cradled the much larger man's head in her lap as she tried to make sense of the rambling man's words.

_**Three days later** _

She had quickly told her fellow traitor of the occurrence; letting the man's nonsense drip down the grapevine.

She wasn't sure if it meant anything, but it was her duty to report any oddness in the harem. And this was definitely odd

**-The Dark Lord's Chambers-**

_**Matlal** _

Matlal stared at the jar in front of him.

The Dark Lord had had the jar out when Matlal had returned from guiding the children to their rooms. A weird look had been on the Emperor's face as he sat looking at the jar.

The two orbs of lights danced around each other inside of the glass container, and Matlal stood entranced by their beauty.

'Who were they?' he wondered.

"They were traitors of the worst kind." Matlal looked back up at the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord continued staring at the jar. His head was tilted to the side and his eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"Did you know that 220 years ago the Matlals didn't have to take the vow of silence?"

Amun looked from the jar to the Emperor.

"There was no need, because I trusted the Matlals enough not to do stupid things. But these two betrayed me and forced me to strip the right from all Matlal's that came after. They are the reason you aren't allowed to speak."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a review below


	5. The Story of Isis and Thalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Torture

Isis was a good queen. She was a perfect queen, even; cunning, beautiful, strong. So it was to be expected that the fact that her husband could care less for her rubbed her the wrong way.

Nothing she did seemed to please him. Nothing she said could impress him.

She couldn't understand why he had married her in the first place.

He wanted no children. He wanted no friend. He wanted no companion. He wanted no wife.

She was useless.

A trophy.

A tool.

And that did not sit well with her.

So she sought out any way to gain her lord's attention until her intelligence was suppressed into nothing more than that of a child looking for its parent's attention.

She became petty.

She became foolish.

She took lovers from the harem, from the followers, from the _staff_.

And that is how she came to find solace in the Matlal, Thalia.

Isis had the Matlal wrapped around her finger quickly, and together they sought to end the reign of the Dark Order.

Their love and stupidity would affect the empire in ways that they could never understand.

**-Year 342 of the Dark Order-**

**-Training Grounds-**

_**Thalia (Matlal)** _

Isis was beautiful. Long blonde waves, dark black eyes, a healthy golden glow. She was the picture of pure perfection. And Thalia couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

Isis was sparing with one of the guards at the moment. Hair tied up in a French braid, a suit of dragon hide covering her curves beneath their thick skin. Sweat was forming on her brow, but there was no doubt that she would win.

She raised her arm high and let it come swishing down. Her opponent flew across the field and the guard's back hit the wall of the arena with a sickening crack.

The Matlal smiled to herself.

Yes, Queen Isis was the embodiment of perfection.

Her eyes caught on to her lady's black ones as she turned from her duel. She gave a minute nod towards the forest and Matlal gave a returning nod of understanding.

She slipped away from the crowd of onlookers and headed towards _their_ place.

She stepped through the trees and underbrush until she came to a small pond. She sat down on a bolder that bordered the water and waited for her golden lover.

Five minutes later, the bushes rustled, and out stepped Isis.

"Matlal," She held out her arms and Thalia rose quickly to bury herself in her embrace. "What is the matter with you, Matlal? You have been acting strangely for weeks. Tell me what is wrong."

"Isis, I don't know if I can go through with our plans. I am terrified out of my mind that he'll find out one day that we betrayed the Dark Order. He'll find out we're traitors and kill us!"

Isis pulled back and looked down on Thalia.

"You want to quit the Rebels?"

"No!" Thalia yelled. The loud sound startled them both and they paused and waited, listening for any indication that somebody had heard them. Thalia blushed at her outburst and buried herself deeper in her lover's chest before continuing in a quieter tone. "No, that's not what I meant. It's just- I may know of a way to move the Rebels along."

Isis's brow creased. She wrapped her arms more firmly around her lover and let the other bury her head in her chest. She carded her fingers through Thalia's thick, brown hair in an effort to try and calm her down.

"What do you mean?"

Thalia peeked her head up to look in Isis's eyes.

"I have an idea. But…you have to trust me."

Isis stared down at her lover in confusion.

"I trust you. I will always trust you."

Thalia took a deep breath and nodded into her lady's chest.

"I think I know how to kill the Dark Lord."

**-The Dark Lord's Chambers-**

_**Isis** _

Isis paced nervously around her room.

Her eyes kept flickering from the door to the submerged throne to the bookcase then back to the door in a frantic cycle of one who was guilty of something.

The door creaked open and Isis stopped her pacing.

"Matlal!" she whispered when she saw the long, brown hair of her lover.

The other swept her eyes around the room before coming to rest on Isis.

"Is he gone?"

Isis gave a frantic, hurried nod of her head and Thalia stepped inside the room.

She walked up to her lover and wrapped her arms around her. The Matlal stood up on her toes to reach her lover's lips but stopped to pull back and stare at her love in worry.

"Isis, are you okay? You are pale and shaking like a leaf."

Isis gave a jerky nod of her head.

"I…I am just worried is all. Are you sure this will work? Maybe we should just tell the Rebels and have _them_ deal with it. I-" Thalia raised her finger to shush her taller lover.

"We are the only ones who can do this. No one else has access to this room but us." Isis gave a slow nod before relaxing into Thalia's arms.

"You are right. So what must we do exactly again?"

The Matlal gave another once over of Isis before backing away and turning towards the rest of the room.

"The Emperor is immortal as he is now, but if we can find a way to make him mortal, he will be easier to kill."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

Thalia smirked over her shoulder.

"Being a Matlal comes with many perks. The Emperor lets you know many things that others couldn't even imagine in their wildest dreams." She nodded at the bookcase, "There is a book in there that will raise the body underneath. If we break the jar on the desk and kill the boy, the Dark Lord will lose his immortality."

Isis looked unconvinced. "Are you sure? What good will it do killing the Hostem?"

Thalia stopped searching through the bookshelf and turned towards Isis. Her words were slow and careful, and her eyes did not meet her lover's.

"No, I'm not sure. I'm not sure at all. But I do know that that jar and that boy are very important to the Emperor. And you and I both know the Dark Lord cares for no one but himself, so it is only plausible that they both somehow keep the Emperor alive in some way."

Isis bit her lip and looked around the room nervously again as the Matlal continued her quest.

"I can see what you mean, but…" Isis trailed off and Thalia stopped her search again.

"But what?"

"It is farfetched. Very farfetched. The likelihood of our plan actually working is..." Isis trailed off, her hands wringing together. "And say we do make him mortal. He is still way more powerful than us. How are we going to kill him?"

Thalia's lips pinched slightly but she only shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"I was kind of hoping we could get catch him with the element of surprise."

Isis's mouth slackened in shock and she stared at her sheepish lover.

"It's all we got, love. You and I both know that we can't hide anything from him for long, and we're already pushing it as it is. This plan either works and we die, or we wait until he finds out and kill us anyways. I'd rather try it than to just wait for my death, don't you?"

Isis slowly closed her gaping mouth before going over to help the Matlal.

"I agree, and anyways," Isis smiled at her shorter lover. "Being able to destroy the things he loves will be worth it."

Thalia smiled back and together they scourged the shelf; pulling book after book out.

"Ah! Found it." Isis stopped and went to her lover's side. She held in her hand a tomb and upon seeing it, Thalia grinned and wrapped one arm around Isis.

"Go get the jar, Isis. I'll start the chant."

Isis left for the desk as Thalia started to read out the runes from the dog-eared page from the book.

She stumbled when the floor started shaking and she looked back to see the throne had risen from the water underneath the glass. Her eyes caught with Thalia's and they grinned excitedly at each other. This just might actually work.

Isis straightened back up from her stumble and grasped the jar in her hands. Turning back towards the Matlal, she froze.

"My lord."

The Emperor stood in the doorway of the room. His magic settled heavily on both of the girls' chest.

"What exactly do you think you two are doing?"

"My lord, we wer-" before Isis could finish speaking, Thalia pointed her wand at her and flung the jar from her grasp.

The container crashed into the floor and shattered, the orb inside of it dispersed into the air.

Thalia turned back towards the throne, but before she could raise her arm to end the boy's life, both she and Isis were suspended in the air, their wands discarded into a corner of the room.

Isis struggled momentarily in the invisible hold before she saw the Emperor's face and froze again.

The Dark Lord's face has twisted into a terrifyingly cold façade. The only emotion that gleamed through was the utter sadistic bloodlust in his red eyes. He stared at the broken jar for what seemed like minutes before he turned his gaze back at the two women.

"My wife, my Matlal, may I ask again what you two think you're doing?"

Both of them kept their mouths shut as the Emperor stalked forward.

"You broke my jar, you released my prisoner." He stopped in front of their dangling bodies.

"You betrayed me? Why? You couldn't possible think you could have ever actually beat me. So why do this?"

"Because you are a monster." Thalia spat at him.

The Dark Lord raised his brow.

"A monster? Oh, my dears, you haven't seen the worst of me yet." He pointed his wand at them and a red light erupted from the end of it. The girls' bodies contorted and their screams bounced off the walls of the room.

He dropped them back to the ground and waited for them to get their bearings before immobilizing them.

"I'll show you how monstrous I can be." He pointed his wand back at them and started casting curse after curse.

Their blood boiled until it started cooking their flesh. Their bones snapped and broke through the skin of their arms and legs. Their tongues grew until they could no longer breathe. Their ribs broke outwards, opening their chest cavities and exposing their lungs.

He tortured them until they where nothing but unrecognizable lumps of living flesh.

"I gave you both too much leeway. It's too late to rectify that with you, but I'll be sure to change that in the future." He pointed his wand at the broken glass on the floor and repaired it. "You two want to be together forever, don't you? I think I can manage that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty light to cover up the fact that the next chapter is horrifying beyond belief. Thank you for reading, please leave a review below.


	6. Fire and Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: smoking, Dacryphilia, non-con/rape, EXPLICIT Pedophilic intercourse, Biastrophilia (rape)

**-Castle Gardens -**

_**Hayden** _

Hayden raised the cigarette to his lips and took a slow draw. He leaned back on the stone bench and stared up at the graying sky as he let the smoke out through his nose.

Amun Rortary. Only 18 and already set to be the next General. His family was deeply rooted in the Dark Arts, both his parents known for their dark magic and high status. If there was one person who would not betray the Emperor, it would be the Matlal.

A dark smile crept up on the gardener's already dark face.

'We'll just have to see if that's true.'

**-Emperor's Castle-**

_**Amun** ( **Matlal)**_

Amun was frantically running down the hallways. He had already crashed into quite a few guards and had had one too many run ins with the Crabbe girls.

Why? Because Matlal had lost the boy again.

He was really starting to wonder if the four year old was doing it on purpose just to give him early graying, because this was the fifth time in two days that the brat had disappeared on him.

He could just imagine the face the Emperor would give him if he came looking for the boy only to find that Matlal had misplaced him somewhere in the castle.

Matlal's running slowed down when the image of the Dark Lord's face appeared in his mind. His expression continuously shifting from infuriated rage to sadistic giddiness at the prospect of either hunting the boy down or torturing Amun into a pile of goop.

Oh Merlin, he hoped the boy was still in the castle.

Matlal came skidding, rather ungracefully, to a stop in front of the throne room when he saw wisp of smoke rising from under the doorway.

'Shit, please don't tell me…'

Matlal felt bile rise in his throat as he saw the boy standing in the burning room when he pulled open the door.

'Of all the motherfucking places he could end up in, it just had to be the place on fire.' He thought bitterly as he raced into the room and practically threw the kid over his shoulder.

A swarm of guards raced past him as he ran out of the room and into the hallway.

This kid either had some serious pyromania problems or he had an affinity for fire because this was the second time Matlal had found him in a burning area.

Amun swore to the Emperor this kid would get him killed one way or another.

**-Rebel Movement Underground Headquarters-**

_**Reilly** _

Reilly stared in shock at the letter on her desk.

This wasn't the first time a member had brought in an old family relic from the depths of their vaults, but this _was_ the first time that the relic actually offered something worthwhile.

She looked back up at the man who had brought it to her.

Coy Lestrange worked as a castle guard but had been part of the Rebels for many years. He didn't speak much from Reilly's experiences with him, and he acted as more of a watchman for fellow Rebels in the castle walls than an actual spy.

So it was with a sort of curious frown that Reilly had opened the letter. She didn't know what she expected, but it definitely wasn't what she received.

The letter was old. Very old. The date inside stated that it was written some time before the Dark Order even began.

It was written as a diary entry rather than an actual letter and something told Reilly that it probably _was_ a diary seeing as the letter was addressed to no one in particular _._

The person who had written it was either really distressed or insane. Possibly both.

The letter was a scrabble of half finished sentences and jerky words. But from what Reilly could make out of it, the letter was cursing the goblin bank and calling it "unsafe" and the goblins "untrustworthy" (which Reilly highly doubted because the bank had been used for centuries and nothing had ever been stolen or misplaced). Reilly would have just ignored the letter if it wasn't for one thing that caught her eye.

The writer of the letter had stopped cursing the bank towards the end, and instead started cursing "the Potter brat" for stealing "the cup" that their master had given to them due to "their loyalty" for safe keeping.

Reilly had never heard of the Potter Family and she had certainly never heard of anyone breaking into Gringotts.

She looked back up at the Lestrange and gave him a piercing look.

"I want you to go back to your vault and look for anything pertaining to the Potter Family or a lost cup." Lestrange nodded and left.

Reilly leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

She would have to have all of the Rebel members go through their family vaults for any mention of this "Potter brat" that had apparently stolen from the most secure Wizarding bank in the world and gotten away with it.

There was no absolute way to be sure that the writer's mad words had any weight to them, but Reilly was getting desperate the more days that passed with no new news.

**-Castle Gardens-**

_**Amun (Matlal)** _

Matlal leaned against the tree at the edge of the garden. The sky was a dark shade of gray and the air had the heavy scent of rain.

Matlal closed his eyes and rested the back of his head on the bark of the tree. He contemplated going inside but thought better of it when he remembered the series of burnt frames around the hallways. He had given up on watching the child after the incident in the throne room and instead had thrown the boy at his father and fled the castle.

Not his best moment, but in his defense, he had been a bit desperate.

He took a deep breath of the moist air before his eyes flew open and he bent over double as he attempted to hack up his lungs.

He felt a large hand fall on his back.

"Can't handle a bit of smoke, can you?"

Matlal straightened his posture and fixed a glare on the black man.

Hayden smirked around the cigarette in his mouth and Matlal scooted further back when he realized who the other man was. He blinked up at the man before he came back to his senses and snatched the fag from his mouth.

Hayden just raised one eyebrow before pulling out another stick and placing the unlit smoke in his mouth all the while continuing eye contact with the shorter teen.

"Alright, no smoking." He held up his hands and gave Matlal a lop-sided grin, which the other man did not return.

"What are you doing in the gardens anyway? Shouldn't you be pampering the king?" Matlal stared at the other man in shock, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

He then commenced sputtering at the taller man for five minutes, before finally seeming to gain his bearings again.

The other man didn't seem to mind watching the other's struggle and instead continued leaning against the tree and watching in amusement as the shorter man flailed about.

"You know, if you're anything as feisty in bed as you are right now, I'm looking forward to getting to know you better." Matlal once again seemed to freeze in shock and turned a startling shade of bright red before he pivoted and stalking away back towards the castle.

Hayden watched Matlal's retreating back before bringing his wand up to light his cigarette.

'Well, I think that went well.' He mused to himself as he took a long pull. Matlal had reached the door and turned back to look at the older man before catching his eye and blushing even more furiously and slamming the door behind him. Hayden chocked on the smoke that had gathered in his mouth due to his inattention at having watched the teen and his coughing evolved into laughter as he sat shaking with tears streaming down his face at what could only be described as a cute reaction from the so-called general-to-be. 'Yes, it went very well indeed.'

**-Emperor's Castle-**

_**Armand** _

Armand held the candle in his hands up higher and brought his sleeping son closer to his chest.

He would much rather have been sleeping in bed then walking down the dark corridor back to his son's room, but Abelina refused to sleep near the boy. Armand had really just wanted to kick her out of his bed and let his son sleep with him, but he knew it was best just to take Vincens back to his own sleeping quarters than fight his wife.

Armand once again raised his candle as he searched for the correct hall to turn down. He passed by quite a few portraits, most of whom glared spitefully at him for waking them, but the occasional painting of the mystery boy would pop up, blackened and ruined.

These paintings were easier to see because they stood out so much, as unlike the other paintings, they was unmoving. It was more than just a little unsettling. Armand had never seen a still portrait other than the boy's - it was unheard of.

Thinking still of its oddness, Armand stopped as he came upon one of the boy's ruined paintings. Its face had been scorched off and the frame was blackened with soot.

Armand took a step towards it and tilted his head curiously. There were a lot of fires recently in the castle. They weren't sure what was causing them, but Armand thought it strange that the only things being set on fire were the boy's portraits. Even the large one in the throne room hadn't been spared.

"It's quite sad. He had such a beautiful face." Armand jumped back in shock and turned towards his lord. "To be ruined like this is truly a tragedy. _He_ wouldn't have minded, of course. In fact, he would probably have preferred it; he didn't like attention."

Armand didn't know how to reply to that, so he just nodded his head slowly.

"You look tired." The Dark Lord commented before reaching his arms out to the other man. "Let me take him to bed for you."

Armand forgot for a moment just whom he was talking to and gripped his son closer to him, tilting his body away. He stopped when he realized what he was doing and reluctantly turned back towards the taller man. He looked down at his son and carefully handed his sleeping body over to the Dark Lord.

The Emperor cradled Vincens in his arms and directed his entire attention to the boy.

Armand watched the Emperor's retreating back, a feeling of dread taking hold of him as his son got further and further away from him. He turned to go back to his room long after the other two had disappeared.

**-Emperor's Chambers-**

_**Voldemort** _

Voldemort couldn't help but compare them.

Laid out on the bed, side by side, they looked almost _too_ alike.

Both of their faces were slacked in unconsciousness. Both had unruly, black hair. Both had pale skin. Both had pink lips. Both had slightly flushed cheeks. Both had small hands and small waists and small feet and small limbs and small faces and…

Yes. Side by side they looked startling alike.

But…

Was that all?

Voldemort couldn't help but wonder if they had the same temper. The same scowl. The same voice. The same infuriating habit of escaping his grasp. The same soul.

Yes. Voldemort wondered if this child had Harry's soul.

 _His_ soul.

He reached out and ran a long finger down the boy's soft cheek.

So soft. He had forgotten how tender children's flesh were. How utterly delectable they could be. Especially when they cried.

He leaned forward and licked a line down the boy's cheek, stopping at his lips. He brushed his tongue against them and felt their smoothness that was so different than an adult's.

Vincens stirred slightly, his small hands coming up to push lightly against the grown man's chest. Voldemort grabbed onto one of the boys hands and leaned back from where he was crouched over the other's body. Vincens moved his free fist to rub at his eye as he slowly came back into consciousness.

It took his a second to realize that he didn't really know the man above him and he tried to yank his arm out of the other's grasp.

Voldemort let him and straightened up, watching as the boy scurried back on the occupied bed and cowered against the headboard.

The boy didn't say anything and just stared frightfully at the much larger man.

"So you're not him right now, are you? Tell me, small one, where did he go?"

Voldemort tilted his head to the side and wondered momentarily if the boy was mute when he did not readily reply. As he thought on it, he had never actually heard the boy say anything?

He dismissed the thought as unimportant and flicked his wrist, divesting the boy of his garments.

Vincens gave a fearful yelp and moved to pull the bedding up to cover his body. His eyes were wide in terror and confusion as he watched Voldemort climb onto the bed towards him. He tried futility to get closer to the headboard, his small fingernails scratching at the dark wood.

The boy's eyes flickered from the approaching man to the edge of the bed, but before his four year old mind could fully decide on what to do, the older man had already gripped his ankle and pulled him towards him.

Vincens tried to twist out of Voldemort's grasp, but he couldn't and he was left clutching at the surrounding sheets and twisting about as the older man's lips started kissing at his back and sides.

"Ah, I do enjoy a good fight. Show me how badly you want to escape, little one."

Voldemort watch as the boy tried to squirm away before licking up his spine, nipping on his shoulder blades when he passed over them.

He gripped the back of the boy's hair and fitted his lips onto the soft neck that was displayed in front of him.

The boy tried to lash out, his nails reaching back to claw at Voldemort's face and neck until Voldemort was forced to pin the boy's arms together with one of his hands.

"Very good, I'll show you something nice as a reward."

He leaned back up and ran his free hand down the boy's side. When he reached the boy's hips, he slipped under the boy's body and fondled his small penis.

Vincens jumped in surprise and renewed his attempts to get free. He struggled against the other man and gave a gasping sob in frustration as he was once again unable to do more than twist about underneath the larger man.

Voldemort stopped momentarily to retrieve his wand and cast a binding and sticking charm on the boy's hands.

He leaned back again and caressed and massaged the boy's buttocks. Vincens snapped his legs together and leaned forward; bringing his knees to his chest and attempting to curl into a ball, but Voldemort yanked the boy's legs back into their spread position.

"There's no need to hide from me, little one."

He cast another charm on the boy's legs to keep them apart.

Voldemort spread Vincens' cheeks and rubbed his thumb across the boy's opening.

Vincens tried to squirm away again, but he was stuck in place and he started to sob in fear and confusion.

Voldemort paused and leaned back, turning the boys head to face him more.

"I really enjoy tears, you know. I find it's the best part."

Voldemort leaned over the boy's body and lapped at his tears. He used one hand to free his erection and pressed the head of his cock to the small hole.

Vincens sobs stuttered at the unfamiliar feeling and Voldemort pressed through the ring of muscles forcefully. The head of his cock couldn't get all the way through from the small size and tightness of the boy's ass and Voldemort gave a low hum as he raised the boy by his hips and bore down on him, allowing gravity to help him.

Vincens gave a shriek of agony as his channel was torn apart at the rough and unprepared entrance. He gave a shudder and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out at the pain radiating from his bottom and spine.

Voldemort started thrusting into the pliant body; the boy's entrance slickened by the blood and slackened from unconsciousness. He pushed down on the child's shoulders and twisted one of the boy's hips, plowing harder down.

Voldemort gripped the boy's hair again and used it to bring the boy up to his knees so he could wrap his arm around the boy's stomach. He used the new angle to start pounding into the child faster and he gave a muted groan as he felt his climax near.

He released the charms on the boy and flipped him over. He pushed the boy's legs into his chest and went deeper and harder and faster as he started to near the end.

Finally, his thrust stuttered to a halt as he came inside the boy.

He pulled out after a minute of panting against the boy's skin and flopped down on the bed between the two bodies.

He lay there a moment before reaching out and wrapping one arm around Vincens and the other around Hostem and pulling both of the boys closer towards him.

He pulled the unconscious teen until he was almost completely draped across his chest, and buried his nose and lips in the teen's hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled the boys scent deeply before pulling back and staring down at him with an unreadable expression as he felt the slight, aggravating pull on his magic.

"I truly do hate you, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a difficult chapter to write and I imagine it is just as hard to read  
> Thank you for reading, please leave a review below


	7. You Can't Hide Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: character death, self mutilation, suicide

**-Rebel Movement Underground Headquarters-**

_**Reilly** _

Reilly rubbed her forehead in an attempt to rid herself of the oncoming headache she could feel building in the back of her mind.

Sending out a member-wide message was tiring and time consuming. She had to be careful that only members got the request and that there was a significant amount of time between each member going to their vaults so as to not cause suspicion.

It would take weeks, maybe even months before any real information was able to get back to her.

But it would be worth it.

If this "Potter" turned out to be of any real importance to their cause, Reilly didn't mind if it took years for the lead to show itself.

…okay maybe she cared just a little bit…

**-Castle Library-**

_**Armand** _

Armand was gracious for the castle's enormous library. It was one of the few places his entire family could all spend time together and talk.

He smiled at his oldest, Hania, whose stomach was large and rounded with his first grandchild. His son-in-law, Willis Longbottom, sat with his arm around her and was engaged in a discussion about a werewolf pack in Ireland with Kryspina's husband, Ignacio Crouch.

He let his eyes travel around the room before they stopped on his wife and Belva. Abelina was talking quietly to her, most likely about the upcoming wedding.

Thinking of the impending marriage of his fourth oldest and the Emperor had Armand leaning back in the chair and rubbing his face tiredly.

He had a really bad feeling about it.

Armand looked back around the room and sat back up in his chair when he realized that his son wasn't present. He glanced worriedly around before he pushed it to the back of his mind.

It was still pretty early in the morning; he was probably just asleep still.

**-Castle Gardens-**

_**Matlal** _

Matlal cursed himself inside his head.

He really couldn't stay away from the infuriating black man. The disrespectful, flirtatious, _handsome son of a bitch_ that was Hayden the Gardener.

"Are you still mad at me, Amun?" Matlal looked up from the stone path he was following. His eyes narrowed on the taller man at not only the use of his real name but also the cigarette that hung out of the other's mouth.

Hayden raised his arms in surrender and let the cigarette fall out of his mouth and onto the ground. He gave a playful smirk at Matlal as he crushed the bud under his foot.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and slouched his posture slightly so that he was on a more even level with Matlal.

"You know, I can't help but notice that you've been coming here more often lately." He tilted his head to the side and took a lumbering step closer to the shorter man, "And while I'd like to believe that it's because you've been wanting to see my handsome face," Matlal crinkled his nose and sneered at the other man, who just grinned again and continued talking, "I feel like it has more to do with your wavering belief in the Emperor. But my face is also quite a pull factor."

Matlal reared back and stumbled a few feet away from Hayden. He gaped at the other man in alarm before he clenched his jaw and glowered.

He turned on his heel and started to stride away back towards the castle with the clear intent to get Hayden punished.

Hayden sighed when he realized that he had over stepped the line too soon and went after the other man. He gripped Matlal's arm and pulled him back around to face him.

"You and I both know that the Emperor is losing his mind. You should know that more than anyone. I'm giving you an opportunity to break free of the chains that are holding you down. You could join the Rebels and help us bring the Emperor to his knees." Matlal struggled to pull his arm away from the taller of the two, but he stopped when Hayden mentioned his freedom from the Dark Lord. Freedom from the madman that he has been forced to put up with for the last few months.

Hayden ceased his speech when Matlal shrunk into himself.

He pulled the other's face to look him in the eye.

"Just give it a chance, okay? I'll wait for you to decide, just come to me when you have your answer." Matlal raised his eyes to search the other's face for any sign of treachery and lowered them again when he found nothing.

Matlal yanked his arm out of the slackened grasp and trudged away. He stopped when he got to the castle door and turned back around.

He looked Hayden in the eyes and gave a jerky nod before quickly opening the door and rushing inside.

When the doors closed behind him, Matlal groaned to himself, his eyes squeezed shut as he attempted to hide his face in his hands.

'I'm so screwed.'

**-Rookwood Vault-**

_**Nasir** _

Nasir Rookwood stared at the family tree and the book in his hands.

The family tree was old; it's births ending in 1980 and the deaths in 1998 at the start of the Dark Order.

He wasn't sure way it was in his vault exactly, as the family name stated Black and there was no Rookwood anywhere to be seen on the tree.

But then again, there was tons of stuff that probably shouldn't have found its way into the Rookwood vault. He had an inkling that one of his ancestors was a thief, or at the very least a hoarder with access to valuable trinkets.

Nasir shook the thoughts out of his head. That didn't matter now. What mattered was the names on the paper.

There in black ink was the Potter Family, and at the very bottom, as one of the last births written down, was Harry Potter.

Which means, that one: a young Potter existed during the time of the original letter, and two: his birth coordinated with the beginning of the Dark Order.

It was a good sign, yes, but it was the book that was of any actual value in his search.

The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts.

It was an old history text, dated around the same time as Harry Potter was born and was probably used by school children.

It didn't seem like a very important thing, though if you were seen with it now, you could probably be tried with treason. But around the end of the book was a slip of blank parchment, marking a chapter off.

Bookmarked was a page that could change the whole game. A page that could shatter the empire and bring it to its knees. A page that could bring new hope to the Rebels and a chance of actually winning.

A page titled: The Fall of Lord Voldemort.

**-Dark Lord's Chambers-**

_**Voldemort** _

Voldemort woke to nails biting into his chest.

His red eyes flew open and he grabbed the hands the nails were attached to.

Looking down, his bewildered gaze met a pair of green eyes. Eyes that were hard with anger and hatred and disgust and-

"Harry?" He breathed out.

His eyes searched the small face. The furious glare. The sneer that twisted his childish face and bared his little teeth.

"I'll fucking kill you!" the boy screeched before throwing himself at the larger, older man.

Voldemort's eyes widened and he caught the struggling, screaming thing and tried to hold the twisting creature away from his body.

"How dare you do this?! You fucking bastard! Is this the way you think you will be forgiven?"

The boy's hands where reaching out for his face and every now and then they'd catch and tear the skin away from Voldemort's cheeks and forehead.

Voldemort, coming out of his shocked daze, flipped their position and trapped the boy's hands over his head and used his knees the push the boy's legs together to try and stop them from kicking out at him.

The younger of the two arched his back and twisted his body about before he finally stopped moving and glared up at Voldemort. The boy lay still, waiting for the other man to do something first.

Voldemort seemed to be in shock and was only able to stare down at the boy in wonder before he let out a stunned chuckle which turned into a mad cascade of hysterical laughter that left the man bent over the other's body, his forehead resting against a young chest, as he tried to regain his composure.

"I finally found you. I found you. I have you." He gasped between fits of laughter; repeating the words in the same way Jerald had repeated his mad repetition of "I shouldn't have."

The boy seemed to just lie there and watch the grown man break down in front of him before a bubble of blood rushed past his lips and Voldemort stopped laughing when he felt the wet slickness drip onto his head. He looked up and watched as the red liquid trickle down the sides of the four year old's face.

Voldemort grabbed the boy's cheeks and forced his mouth open. He stared in shock at the half-bitten tongue and the red blood that was quickly overflowing from the other's mouth and down his throat. The boy's back arched again, but this time it was due to the blood filling his lungs and the tongue that was partially blocking his airway.

"What are you doing?! Stop! Stop this!" Voldemort commanded, he let go of the other's face and stuck his fingers down the child's throat. He removed his hand when teeth closed around his appendages and stared disbelievingly at the smug yet pained expression.

"You are not doing this, Harry. Stop this childishness!" He picked the boy up an set him across his lap before forcing the child's jaw open again and leaning the small body forward to try and dislodge the muscle and dispel some of the overflowing blood.

He let go of the boy and reached for his wand when the tongue didn't move, but by the time he turned back around to the child, he had already stopped breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should calm down a little. Thank you for reading, please leave a review below


	8. The Tides Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: smoking, threatening

**-Emperor's Chambers-**

_**Matlal** _

Matlal tried to calm himself and clear his mind as he stood in front of the chamber doors. He was already certain as it was that the Dark Lord knew his every thought, even without Legilimency, and he didn't want to be any more obvious about his almost-agreement to betray the man who held his very existence in his grasp, especially in front of said man.

Matlal took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

He was assaulted with the scent of fresh blood as soon as the doors closed behind him and the memory of what happened the last time the coopery smell accompanied his entrance into the Emperor's Chambers made Matlal immediately tense up. Matlal's first observation was that there was a shape immediately in front of the door and he peered down at the small body at his feet and the puddle of blood that had formed under it. He his teeth clenched tight together and he looked away when he realized the body belonged to the youngest Crabbe.

He kept his head tilted up in the hope of not having to see the small form again and looked around the room for a distraction against the rising bile in his throat.

His eyes caught on the hunched figure on the bed.

The Emperor was sitting with one leg raised and clutched in his grasp. The sheets were bunched at the end of the bed, still covering him, and his other arm gripped his hair, pulling at the strands, as he stared at the dead child.

From the angle the boy was positioned, it looked as though the Dark Lord had flung him from the bed and onto the floor. For what reason, Matlal could not discern.

"He was here." Matlal focused back on the other man. He hadn't moved other than to tighten the grip on his hair while he spoke. "He was here, and then he got away again. He always gets away in the end."

The Emperor's eyes flickered away from the dead body and he fell backwards onto the bed.

"Tricky bastard."

Matlal reached back and opened the door behind him and walked out without turning his back to the man on the bed. Not that it seemed lIke the other would notice him leaving; he had a feeling that he hadn't even noticed him entering.

Matlal walked away from the doors with a feeling that something had changed. That something had shifted inside of him.

Matlal started in the direction of the gardens.

**-Rebel Movement Underground Headquarters-**

_**-three weeks later-** _

**_Reilly_ **

Reilly looked over the offered materials in front of her.

There was a variety of papers and book and pictures and trophies scattered on her desk.

The gathering process had taken less time than she expected and had garnered a whole lot more information than she had even imagined existed.

Only three weeks. Three weeks of scourging vaults and dusty rooms. Three weeks of a constant influx of trash to be sorted through and categorized. Three weeks to finally find the answer the Rebel Movement had been in search of for hundreds of years.

A hint to how to destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort.

The information was found in an old schooling book, one that should have most certainly been destroyed during the beginning of the new age when all text of its ilk had been pillaged and burned.

Reilly felt a swell of pride coursing through her at the prospect that this feat had been accomplished under her rule. It would be absolutely perfect if they could only just get their hands on the final piece of the puzzle.

Reilly sighed and lent back in her chair, reaching for a picture sitting on the top of the pile.

It depicted a threesome of short school children in uniforms dating before the Dark Order. They were carefree and so painfully obviously _light_ that it made Reilly nervous just looking at them.

But that didn't matter.

What mattered was the names on the back of the photo and the eerily familiar face of the middle boy.

Harry James Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort and son of James and Lily Potter, was most certainly the Emperor's mystery boy.

A boy who went missing when the Emperor won the war.

A boy who was as good as dead, and probably had been for hundreds of years.

But, Reilly could see that whatever the boy had done was on the right track if the Emperor admired him enough to immortalize him in such a way as he had.

It was now their job to piece together the clues left behind.

**-Castle Gardens-**

**_Hayden_ **

Hayden waited under the large tree on the edge of the gardens, calmly smoking a cigarette and waiting for Amun to show his face.

It had taken them a considerate amount of time to get in a position to work together. The bonding experience involved a lot of frustration and thrown objects with only the help of a little blank notebook to guide them.

Hayden was pretty sure the Matlal had cursed him six ways to Sunday by the end of the first two days (for he most certainly had written down quite a few things about his family's less than perfect blood), but after the fifth day it became easier for the both of them to peacefully communicate with each other.

Hayden wasn't exactly sure what sent Amun on his way to the gardener, but Hayden wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and that's exactly what Amun was.

If there was one person who had a high enough rank to get to the Emperor, it was the Matlal.

Hayden blew out a last puff of smoke before dropping the bud and crushing it under his heel as the side door of the castle opened.

"You're late." He stated as the shorter man approached him.

Amun gave him an annoyed look before scribbling on his notebook and showing Hayden.

" _The Emperor was freaking out about the Hostem."_

Hayden tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Hostem?" Matlal's eyebrows scrunched together before they smoothed out in realization a moment later.

" _The boy in the painting. The Emperor keeps his body in his rooms. He's really weird about him. Creepy-"_ Hayden stopped reading and instead let the knowledge sink in.

"The boy's alive?" Matlal's eyebrows creased again and he nodded his head slowly. "New information came in from headquarters today. The boy from the paintings was identified as a Harry Potter."

Matlal raised his eyebrows in slight interest but he didn't deem the new info as overly important. Putting a name to the face was cool and all, but it was of no use to him.

"The boy, Potter, was born before the Dark Order." Amun's eyes flickered with a flair of curiosity at the other's words. "He was the Dark Lord's greatest rival." Amun turned fully towards the taller man, his attention caught. He tried to imagine the unconscious boy fighting against the Emperor.

His face twisted in amusement at the very idea of it.

"He killed the Dark Lord once." Matlal froze at the words.

'Killed?' Matlal wondered. 'He killed the Emperor? How?' Hayden recaptured Matlal's attention.

"If the boy is still alive, Amun, he can help us kill the Emperor." Hayden grabbed the shorter's shoulders. "We can defeat him with Potter. We have to tell Headquarters the news. We have to-"

Matlal held up his hand to slow down the other's words.

" _He's unconscious. I've never seen him awake before, I don't think he can help us in any way. Not in the state he's in."_

Hayden read the words on the page quickly and frowned when he finished.

"We still need to report it, even if it ends up not meaning anything." He finally murmured, his brow lowered over his eyes as he tried to concentrate.

Amun nodded in concurrence and turned back towards the castle.

Hayden watched him walk away and thought on the new information.

When Matlal had finally disappeared behind the door, Hayden left the gardens and headed towards headquarters.

He desperately prayed to the Emperor that this didn't end up as just more useless information.

He needed a revolution, and he needed it now.

**-Castle Guest Room-**

**_Armand_ **

Armand sat alone in his and Abelina's bedroom.

His wife and daughters had thrown themselves into Belva's wedding and Hania's upcoming child. They busied themselves with dresses and party planning, leaving Armand in his grief over the loss of his youngest child and only son.

He had never felt more angry at his wife in all his life.

She had shaken off Vincens' accident like it was nothing.

Like Vincens was nothing.

Their only son had died and she could care less.

Armand stood up from the desk and flopped face-down on the bed. He knew that bad things would befall his family when the Emperor had asked for his daughter's hand, but he would never have guessed that it would be a fire that took his beloved son from him.

The Emperor had held off the wedding for a few weeks after Vincens' body was discovered. He had said he wanted to give them time to mourn, but it seemed like Armand was the only one to do so.

His wife was poisoning his daughters with her unruffled attitude towards her son's death.

He would die before he let his children lose their humanity.

**-Emperor's Chambers-**

**_Matlal_ **

Matlal relaxed as the door closed upon the departure of the Emperor.

The older man had been restless and paranoid since the "accidental" death of the youngest Crabbe child.

He had become ten times more violent and unreasonable, and Matlal was amazed by the fact that no one else seemed to notice except for him.

Matlal slumped down in the chair in front of the Emperor's desk.

He was so tired of this.

The constant fear that the Dark Lord would turn on him; the worry of being caught working with the Rebels; the inability to speak out loud.

Everything just really sucked.

Amun leaned back in the chair and his eyes fell on the body on the bed.

The Emperor had yet to remove the Hostem's body and Matlal would leave and enter the room to the sight of the Dark Lord staring intently at the boy.

With the information Amun had gathered from Hayden, he could see the hints the Emperor left that pointed to the Dark Lord being fearful of the stirring of the Potter boy's body.

He constantly watched the boy. He had gone out of his way to ensnare the boy's replica, going so far as to engage the target's sister…know that Matlal thought on it, what would happen to the Crabbe Family now? They had lost their usefulness to the Emperor, so why was the wedding continuing?

A sound coming from the other side of the room drew Matlal's attention. It was a rustling noise, that of sheets rubbing against each other.

He looked over towards the Hostem, but he could discern nothing, so he stood up and slowly approached the bed.

Upon reaching it, he swept his gaze over the sleeping figure, and seeing nothing unusual, dropping to his knees to look under the bed.

Not finding anything he sat back up on his heels and continued staring at the bed skirt as if he expected it to move and reveal the noise-maker.

A slight tugging sensation was the only warning he got before a hand was suddenly gripping his hair tightly and twisting until Matlal found himself face down on the ground with a knee digging painfully into his back.

"I suggest that you hold still or you'll find that decapitation with such a small object is very excruciatingly painful and I will feel no regret despite the tediousness of it." A voice hissed into his ears as what felt like a letter opener pressed against his neck.

Matlal's eyes flickered fearfully to the person looming over his shoulder and his gaze caught onto a pair of emerald eyes that he had only ever seen on two people in his entire life.

"You're going to help me get out of here, alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a review below


	9. How Not to Start a War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: mass character death and time jump backwards (short chapter, sorry sorry)

**-Rebel Movement Underground Headquarters-**

_**Reilly** _

Reilly inclined backwards in her chair after she had dismissed the gardener.

He had brought news about the Potter brat; but she couldn't decide if it was good news or bad.

Yes, the boy had been found, but was it of any use to them if he couldn't wake up? How would he help them if he, himself, was trapped and helpless?

Reilly leaned forward to rest her elbows on the desk and gently rubbed circles into her eyelids.

She wasn't sure how to feel about anything anymore. This was just getting much too complicated much too quickly for her taste. She would almost rather go back to being sure that they would be chained down by a madman for the rest of existence than this uncertainty and confusion over what the hell was going on.

Reilly sighed before straightening back up in her seat.

It was no use whining about it, especially if there was a chance that it could help them.

For now, it was best to sit and wait for more information to travel down the grape vine. There were still many Rebels who were searching through their vaults.

It was best to stay low as they have always done.

**-Emperor's Castle-**

**_Matlal (Amun)_ **

Matlal walked stiffly ahead of the hooded figure.

His steps were jerky and robotic, and anyone looking would probably think he was under the Imperius curse.

Which actually wasn't that far off the mark.

The shorter teen behind him had one of his hands trailing across the wall, his fingers gliding over the paintings.

His pace was unhurried and he seemed to be in no rush to leave.

He would slow down momentarily when he reached the unmoving portraits of…himself…and dig his nails into the canvas, tearing it, before it seemingly set itself on fire.

Matlal very much wanted to walk faster than the pace the other had set, especially since they were leaving behind a trail of fire, but he feared a knife in his back would be his only achievement.

Amun was more than anything, though, confused.

The teen had been adamant that they leave, but he didn't appear to be in any hurry. He didn't seem to mind that they could get caught at any second as people were sure to rush towards the alight pathway the shorter had left.

The boy wasn't worried that the Emperor could appear at any time.

In fact, the only thing that looked to be crossing his mind was setting fire to the paintings on the wall.

Matlal couldn't decide if he was annoyed or terrified at the boy's indifference to his surroundings.

They continued to trudge down the hall, Matlal leading towards the door that let out into the garden. He chanced a look over his shoulder, only to realize that the teen had stopped at the opening to a new corridor.

"What's down this hallway?" the boy asked. He turned his hidden face towards the taller man.

Matlal bit his tongue in aggravation.

He shuffled a bit to turn towards the other before bringing his hands up together and opening them in a mock of reading a book.

He could see the boy's lips quirk upwards before he turned back to the hall.

The boy set his hands on the walls and slid them to the side. A trail of flames followed his palm and spread outwards, shooting down the hall and engulfing the entire passage.

"I suggest you start running."

**-Castle Library-**

_**Armand** _

"Where is Belva?" Amrand questioned his wife.

Abelina looked up from brushing Candida's hair and gave her husband an exasperated look, before going back to her daughter's blonde locks.

"Her dress came in and she's trying it on, father. We were just about to go and see it, actually. Do you want to go with us?" Armand turned towards Prima and nodded his head after a few seconds of thinking it over.

"Okay, let's go see Belva's wedding dress." Armand smiled indulgently as his daughters gave excited shouts. Maia jumped up first and ran off to open the door as everyone stood up.

Maia reached the door and yanked the handle open.

Armand saw a flash of orange before his eighth daughter was engulfed by a quick spreading flame.

Maia gave out a terrified shriek before stumbling away from the door and bumping into Quin and Rubi, both of which became consumed in mere seconds.

Armand could only watch in horror as a domino effect occurred in front of his eyes until all eleven of his daughters, the two husbands, and his wife were on the floor, screeching as their skin burned and their hair and clothes turned to ashes.

He barely noticed when his own garments caught the flame as he stood frozen as his family crumbled in front of his eyes.

Armand had known that the Emperor's interest in his family would turn out bad, but never had he thought it would end like this.

A few minutes later all that was left of the Crabbe Family was a bride-to-be on the other side of the castle.

**-Castle Gardens-**

_**Hayden** _

Hayden for once was actually tending to the garden (as was his job) when Matlal came sprinting out of the castle door.

The shorter man looked half-terrified as he barreled outside and Hayden had just enough time to drop the shears before he was flat on his back with a very hard-edged General-to-be plastered to his front.

"As much as I enjoy this, Amun, may I ask what finally convinced you that I am a more than good lay?" Matlal sat up with a glare and placed both of his hands on the elder's chest before pushing himself roughly off the older man.

Hayden doubled on himself at the pressure to his ribs and lungs.

"That was uncalled for." He wheezed out as he unfurled himself, only to come face-to-face with familiar green eyes.

"Well shit."

**-Final Battle-**

_**Voldemort** _

"Why don't you just kill me, _Tom_?"

Voldemort's face distorted in disgust at the name before his face smoothed out again into a mock pleasant expression.

"No matter how much I want to, and believe me, I truly do, _Harry,_ I quite enjoy living." He crouched down lower and tilted his head slightly to the side. "And with that pesky little soul piece weaved into your own, well…I think we both know that can't happen-"

A glob of bloodied spit impeded the rest of the Dark Lord's speech.

Voldemort raised his hand slowly to his face and wiped at the blob of spittle, staring at it with a blank look.

His hand shot out quicker than the teen could follow and his finger's gripped harshly at the younger's face and hair.

Voldemort brought their faces closer together and raised his lip in a snarl.

"That piece of soul can't stop me from destroying you, _Harry,_ and I'll be sure to desecrate you to the fullest of my abilities."

"You will never break me." The boy slurred out, the hold on his face and the wounds on his person starting to affect him.

"No; no I can't break _you."_ Harry stared uncertainly up at the other man.

"What do you mean..?"

Voldemort gave a dark smile and raised his wand.

"You don't need memories to hold my soul, now do you Harry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is literally all in the past and could honestly be a separate story in it's self. Actually...I may just do that in a sequel... Good luck. Thank you for reading, please leave a review below


	10. Decent into Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: explicit homosexual sex (that isn't rape for once), abuse, snapshot story, time skips, attempted murder, thoughts of suicide, amnesia, infidelity, hearing voices, mind manipulation

**-Hogwarts-**

_**Lucius Malfoy** _

Lucius Malfoy was in a very tight position.

He was second-in-command, you see, so he was privy to a lot of information.

Information he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

After the Final Battle, the Dark side had taken over Hogwarts; turning it into their own personal base.

The war was coming to a close, and all that was really left was to come out to the public and announce that they had won; that things were going to change.

There were new laws to be set.

New protocols to be made known.

But one Lucius Malfoy was stuck doing _this._

Baby-sitting this…person.

"You're getting more wrinkles, Lucius. You look like an old geezer." Lucius' eye twitched in irritation and he turned towards the boy.

"I wouldn't have to have this expression if I didn't have to watch your repulsive mug, whore." Lucius knew he really shouldn't have added the last part, or even responded really, but he was aggravated and the boy was pushing his buttons on purpose.

"Whore? I am a consort, Lucius. A consort to Lord Voldemort, no less."

"A whore nonetheless." Lucius mocked back at the teen in irritation. "Why must I watch you when there are so many more important things to do?"

"Because it is what I asked of you, Lucius."

Lucius' blood ran cold and he straightened his back and turned towards the doorway.

"My lord." He murmured, bowing his head respectively to the taller man.

Voldemort stared down frigidly at the blonde man before his eyes flickered over to the youngest in the group.

"Hostem." The boy's face brightened at the sight of the other man. "Go wait in the room."

The teen gladly bounced out of his chair in the study and went through the bedroom door, closing it on his way.

Lucius watched him go in apprehensive. He glanced back at the towering man beside him.

"Lucius," Voldemort started slowly, "is there a problem?"

He took an intimidating step forward and Lucius was quick to shuffle backwards.

"N-no, of course not, my lord." He shook his head vigorously in the attempt to show his compliance. "I just thought-"

"Perhaps you would do best not to think, Lucius. Someone needs to watch him. Always. If he regains his memories…" He left the sentence hanging in the air as he stared down the other man.

"I understand, my lord." Lucius yielded.

The taller man didn't answer and instead straightened up from where he was leaning over the blonde man, and looked towards the bedroom door.

Lucius took that as his cue to disappear.

**-Dark Lord's Chambers-**

_**Hostem** _

Hostem laid sprawled out on the bed waiting for the Dark Lord to finish speaking with the Malfoy Lord.

He did not like the man, and the man didn't like him either. They had a mutual hatred for one another and Hostem would not mourn the day the other would disappear.

The door creaked open and Voldemort stepped through.

"I don't like it when he's here; can't you just replace him? He annoys me. I want him gon-" Hostem hadn't moved from his position on the bed when the older man had entered and didn't see the hand before it was already tightly griping his jaw.

"You're being a nuisance." Hostem's eyes widened as the grip tightened. "Stop."

Hostem nodded quickly at the command.

Voldemort moved to lean against the headboard on the bed and closed his eyes; head rested on the frame. Hostem stared at the older man for a second before crawling over until they were face to face.

"Are you angry with me?"

Voldemort opened one of his eyes and stared at his amnesic enemy. A sneer threatened to form at the childish question.

Harry wouldn't have asked something like that.

_**Time Skip** _

_**Year 20 of the Dark Order** _

Voldemort held a pale leg to a thin chest as his cock thrust erratically into the younger's hole.

He pressed the knee harder down onto the body beneath him and relished in the flash of pain it caused to appear on the other's face.

He attempted to smother Hostem's moans by pressing his head into the mattress, but the boy was too loud to be drowned out by a couple of feet of padding.

The sloppy sound the lubricant made was both arousing and irritating; just as the noises the younger made caused his erection to harden and his annoyance to rocket.

When Voldemort came, he had to swallow the name that laid heavy on his tongue.

This wasn't his Harry.

_**Time Skip** _

_**Year 64 of the Dark Order** _

Voldemort watched in abject fascination as the skin started to discolor to a darker tone. Hostem seemed frozen in his shock; his hand hovering, but not quite touching, over the skin of his purpling cheek as he stared, open-mouthed at the older man.

Voldemort continued to study the younger's face; the way his eyes glazed in shock and the almost perfect o-shape his mouth formed before those green eyes started to shimmer with tears and Voldemort struck out again.

The second slap was harder. Hard enough to make Hostem drop to the floor and bite near clean through his lip.

Voldemort stared in irritation as the boy let out a chock sob as the blood stared to well up and spill over his chin.

Harry would have fought back.

_**Time Skip** _

_**Year 84 of the Dark Order** _

Voldemort woke up to a pair of hands gripping his throat.

When he opened his eye to see crazed green staring back at him, he felt an undeniable rapture that it was Harry. It was his Harry.

"Who?!" Ah, but of course it wasn't. The shrill, unhinged voice was familiar and unwelcomed. It wasn't something he enjoyed waking up to and he had contemplated kicking the other out of his bed completely many times, but he always overruled the idea in the end. "Who is he?!"

He opened his mouth to reply, but his airway was blocked by the boy's fingers, so he opted to just lay there and wait for Hostem to calm down.

As he waited out the hysterical boy, Voldemort's mind wondered briefly to just letting the other kill him. To put an end to this disappointment; or to a least die with the knowledge that the boy would flounder and decay without him.

But, in the end, Voldemort decided that that was entirely unreasonable.

He did not go through all those years of trouble and pain just for a measly 100 years of extra life.

A rough shake brought Voldemort back to the matter at hand.

"Who's Harry?"

Harry?

"Why did you say his name?"

Voldemort frowned in confusion.

Did he say his name?

"In your sleep, you said his name. You said it, you said-!" Voldmort raised one of his arms up and covered the sobbing boy's eyes. Hostem stopped struggling and went lax in the older man's grip before slumping in unconsciousness.

Voldemort rolled the other off of him and laid in contemplation.

So he talked about Harry in his sleep, huh?

_**Time Skip** _

_**Year 87 of the Dark Order** _

Voldemort didn't know what to feel.

He watched as Hostem's eyes lost the glazed look it had developed a few years back as the memory curse was lifted.

He really didn't know if he was excited or just losing his mind. Giving the enemy his memory back was suicidal at most and just plain stupid at least.

But he wanted to see it.

The burning hatred.

The undying courage and naivety.

He didn't care what happened anymore.

He didn't care if he would get killed now, after only 100 years of immortality.

He wanted those burning green eyes and that delicious power to be directed at him again.

He raised his wand and bonded the awakening body, his eyes trailed almost in reverence across the face that was already starting to scrunch up as the boy became aware of himself after over 100 years of sleep.

Green eyes briefly flickered open to look at him before they squeezed shut again as the onslaught of 100 years of memory cascaded back into his conscious mind.

Voldemort stepped closer to the teen, his hand raised to stroke the twisted face.

Emerald eyes flashed open to glare spitefully at him despite the fact that they were still clouded over with remembrance of Hostem's life.

Voldemort's other hand joined its twin on the boy's face and he leaned forward, connecting their lips.

The teen's lips were lax at first, until the memories started to fade and he became aware of the thin mouth attached to his own.

Harry made a move to pull away but found hands keeping him still. When a tongue pressed against his tightly closed lips, he opened them and did the only thing that seemed appropriate.

To bite down.

Hard.

Voldemort pulled back at the sharp pain and blood started to fill his mouth.

He looked at the teen in shock before a smirk stretched across his lips.

Yes.

Yes this was his Harry.

_**Time Skip** _

_**Year 89 of the Dark Order** _

"Let me go."

Voldemort looked up from the paper work on the annihilation of a rebel group in Serbia and a rising naga disturbance in Laos to raise his eyebrow at the immobilized teen.

"So you can run away?"

Harry's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he closed his eyes to try and get some control over himself.

"No. I won't run."

Both of Voldemort's eyebrows disappeared under his hair.

"Really? Do you think me stupid, Harry?"

"Where would I go?"

A thoughtful look flashed across Voldemort's face.

"Where _would_ you go?"

After a few minutes in silence, Voldemort flicked his wand and the invisible bindings surrounding the teen came undone.

Harry slumped into the chair he was seated in as his body was allowed to relax.

Voldemort continued to watch him with a cautious fascination as Harry made no move to attack him, and instead waved his hand in an offhanded motion signifying that the Dark Lord should continue his work.

"I want to kiss you."

"I'll kill you."

The Emperor didn't try to hide his smirk.

_**Time Skip** _

_**Year 93 of the Dark Order** _

"Fuck! Harder!" Harry's nails dug deep groves into Voldemort's back as his other arm wrapped around the older man's neck tight enough to choke him. "Shit!"

Voldemort chuckled into the other's own neck as one hand attempted to provide enough breathing space between his neck and Harry's appendage and the free one gripped the teen's hips.

"You're perfect Harry."

The teen let out a strangled moan as Voldemort hit his prostrate head on. The teen's legs came up and his ankles hooked around the older man's waist; his heels pressing their hips closer together.

Voldemort started to thrust faster into the younger boy and his hand lowered to the other's own erection when the coil in his stomach tightened.

Their lips clashed together in a sloppy kiss that was full of teeth and tongue and a bit more harshness than was necessary.

They both broke off into groans as their orgasms shuttered through their bodies.

Voldemort rolled enough to the side that he didn't crush the teen underneath him.

"I love you, Tom."

Voldemort wrapped his arm around the younger man and pulled him closer.

"You're mine. Harry."

_**Time Skip** _

_**Year 112 of the Dark Order** _

"Married?! Married, Tom?! What am I not good enough for you? Have I bored you? Is that what this is? Do you think that you can throw me away?!" Harry waved his wand erratically in the older man's direction; sparks flying off the end as his emotions became steadily more unstable.

"I would never throw you away, Harry. I've worked too hard to get you." Harry's face twisted in alarmed shock at the other's words and with a swish, a light flew from his wand and crashed into the wall above Voldemort, creating a sizable hole.

Voldemort looked astonished by the teen's reaction but quickly sidestepped another curse flying towards him.

"I am not some prize you won Tom!" Harry shouted at the taller man as he chased him around the bedroom. "You will treat me like an equal! Or Merlin help me, I'll kill you!"

"I _am_ treating you as an equal! I told you of my marriage didn't I?"

"After the fucking fact, Tom! _We_ are together, are we not?"

"It's just for political purposes-Harry, will you stop?!" Voldemort waved his wand towards the teen and the other's own wand flew out of his hand.

They both stood panting in the room as they tried to let their emotions settle.

"But you do not need to sleep with the whore, Tom. Don't you love me?" Harry wheezed out, his chest heaving with a combination of both physical and emotional exertion.

"I have to sleep with her, Harry. Unlike you, she is still a part of society, and as such, still in the gossip vine. It would negate the entire reason of marrying her if I do not show that I am human. I have to get closer to my people Harry. They are starting to pull away from me. They don't trust something that they don't understand; I have to show I am one of them." Voldemort walked towards the other, his hands cupped the teen's face and brought their lips together. "It's a necessary evil, Harry."

Harry pushed lightly against the other's chest and stared forebodingly up at Voldemort.

"You didn't say you loved me." He murmured out, their lips brushing against each other. "Tom…do you love me?"

Voldemort's hesitation was enough of an answer for Harry and he stepped away from the taller man, shaking his head and keeping their gazes locked.

Voldemort reached out towards Harry, taking a slight step forward but stopping when it only caused the teen to take two more back.

"Harry, you know-I can't- I don't-" Voldemort looked around the room in search of the words that could express what he was feeling. It was uncommon for him to be at a loss of words, but if there was one person who could make his tongue numb and useless, it was the teen in front of him. "I'm obsessed with you, Harry. Infatuated. My mind is consumed by thoughts of you, and other than my empire, only you. But I can't love you. You-you more than anyone should know that I can't love. Please Harry, come here."

Harry hesitated; his eyes conveying his confliction, before he stepped forward into the older man's embrace.

Voldemort kissed the top of Harry's head before separating from him.

"I have to go now, I have to do my duties as a husband, but I'll be back."

Harry's warring emotions seemed to halt. His face blanking as Voldemort stepped away from him and towards the door.

"Never touch me again." Voldemort's hand froze on the door handle.

"What?"

"You may never touch me as a lover again, Tom. I don't want you to ever touch me that way again." Voldemort stepped away from the door and back towards the teen.

"Harry this is madness. You are just angry." He reached out his arms again towards Harry, catching him as he tried to dart away and gripping his chin in the hand that wasn't pinning the teen's arms down. "This rage will pass, don't be difficult. This is just to keep my Empire together."

Voldemort leaned in to kiss him.

As soon as their lips touched, Voldemort felt the sucking sensation of his magic beginning to drain and he threw the other away from him as he grasped his own mouth in shock.

Voldemort whirled towards the downed teen only to see a grim smirk of satisfaction on the younger's face.

"You will never touch me like that again. If you do, I'll drain your powers dry."

Voldemort snarled at the boy and rushed at him, catching him by surprise and pushing him roughly against a wall.

The older man gripped the boy's hair with one hand and his throat with the other.

"Release it! Release it this instant!" Harry shook his head vigorously and grinned spitefully at the other man.

Voldemort's lips pulled back from his teeth and he drew his fist back and slammed it into the teen's face before dropping him to the ground and kicking him.

"Fine! If I can't have you, Harry, then no one can." Voldemort walked towards the bookcase against another bedroom wall and yanked a tome from its place.

"Who could have me?! I've been in this room for how long?! And I've seen no one! Not one person other than _you_." Harry scowled into the floor.

"We both know that's not quite true, _Harry_." The man sneered spitefully but didn't look up from the book.

Vodlemort flipped through the pages as Harry struggled to get to his knees.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Harry slurred out as he wiped the blood from his broken nose. "Tom?"

"Searching for the Dementor's Curse." Voldemort mumbled distractedly.

"The wha- Tom! Tom, whatever you're thinking, stop." Harry rushed out as he turned over onto his rear end.

Voldemort paid him no head and his eyes lit up as his finger ran over a page.

"Tom, please." Harry begged out as Voldemort picked up the tome and turned towards the younger.

Harry looked frantically around the room before spotting his wand and diving towards it.

Voldemort started chanting before he was halfway there.

_**Time Skip** _

_**Year 342 of the Dark Order** _

Thalia leaned against the bookcase in the Emperor's chambers. She was waiting for the Emperor to return from his meeting with the goblins, and, to be honest, she was bored out of her mind.

Her mind started to wonder, as it usually did, to Queen Isis.

Beautiful, powerful, perfect Queen Isis.

Her sweet and noble lover.

_'Useless man.'_

Thalia couldn't stop the flash of hatred towards the Emperor that ran like a white hot knife through her.

The jealousy that consumed her usually loyal heart burned her to the core.

_'I hate him.'_

The jealousy, as always, was quickly followed by a deep-seated regret and guilt. She was devoted to the Emperor, and his cause, but…

But Isis.

It was Isis who convinced her to join the Rebels, true, but in the end Thalia knew that no matter what Isis wanted, she would give to her gladly.

_'It's be better if we were both dead.'_

But how was she to end the Emperor's reign?

' _Kill him.'_

Of course.

But…how?

How was she to kill the immortal and all-powerful Emperor who had reigned supreme for over 300 years?

' _The body.'_

Body..?

' _Underneath.'_

Thalia looked down and stared at the submerged body of the Hostem.

' _It'd be better if this all just ended anyways.'_

Thalia's brow creased and she gripped her head as she noticed that the faint voice she was hearing wasn't her own.

'What's going on?'

' _Break the jar._ _Kill the body. Kill the Emperor.'_

'How is that going to help?' Thalia questioned in her mind.

Thalia looked around the room with a frown and headed towards the door, wondering if she needed to call someone down to check the room for odd curses.

' _Fulfill your lover's dreams.'_

Thalia stopped at the door and turned back to the empty room.

Isis.

Yes, she would do anything for Isis.

Thalia took a hesitant step further in the room.

"What do I do?"

' _The shelf. The book.'_

Thalia turned towards the bookcase and her eyes caught on a tome that glowed faintly.

She took it out and the pages started to flip through themselves to land on a summoning spell.

"What will this do?"

' _The body.'_

Thalia nodded slowly and put the book back in the case carefully.

' _Destroy the jar._ _Kill the body. End the Emperor's reign.'_

"How…how do I know it will work?" Thalia asked the air.

She received no reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a review below


	11. Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: language; Harry's kind of a dick and Voldemort's a lot insane; mentions of Chronophilia/ Pedophilia, short chapter

**-Castle Gardens-**

_**Matlal (Amun)** _

"Well shit." Hayden breathed out from his position on the garden floor.

The boy in front of him was of average height for one on the cusp of their Marking Ceremony. His hood cast most of his face in darkness, but from the angle that Hayden was sprawled in, the bright emerald eyes and upturned lips were in clear view.

"I see you have quite the way with words." The boy snorted back.

Hayden scowled up at the tend and decided then and there that he did not like the mystery-boy look-a-like.

"Where'd you drag this dog from, Amun? He's a snarky little shit." Hayden sneered as he climbed back to his feet, his face felt hot and uncomfortable with embarrassment and anger.

"He's mute. Or are you such a brainless dolt that you forgot that tidbit?"

"I know, so shut the fuck up! What the hell's your problem?" Hayden snarled as he took a step closer to the teen, his hands fisting at his sides as his muscles bunched in preparation for a brawl.

"I just hate liars." The boy sneered back before his face evened out again. "Show me the way to the Rebel Headquarters."

Hayden's face slackened in shock before it twisted up again and reddened further at the whiplash of the sudden shift in conversation.

"Why the fuck would I show a prick like you?"

"Because I know how to kill Voldemort."

Both Hayden and Matlal wrenched back and stared at the boy in bewilderment.

"How?" Hayden breathed out, his lips barely moving in his astonishment.

"I'll tell you once you take me to the Headquarters." The boy stated waspishly in annoyance.

Hayden's lips pinched at the younger's rudeness but nodded in compliance anyways and flicked his head towards the gates. The group moved a step forwards before the boy stopped and turned to Matlal.

"You have to stay here."

"Why?" Hayden questioned, breaking his dumbfounded silence and rounding on the shortest of the group.

"Because he is still needed here."

Hayden took a step towards the boy before Matlal placed himself between them, giving a warning look towards the darker man and a nod to the paler.

"Fine." Hayden seethed between his teeth. He straightened himself out and spun back towards the gate, marching off in fury.

Matlal turned back to the teen as the gardener's back disappeared behind the gates.

"Go back to Voldemort. The fire should have distracted him enough from my disappearance, but it's best not to leave one like him alone for too long." The Hostem gave a quick boyish grin that looked out of place for their current situation before heading off to catch up with the wayward Hayden.

Matlal watched him disappear behind the gates as well.

**-Castle Library-**

_**Matlal (Amun)** _

"Gone! Everything!" the Dark Lord gave the pile of ashen bones a tantrum-filled childish kick before turning towards Matlal. "All of them! What is the use of flame resistant spells if they never work?"

The Emperor continued to lash out at the ashes on the ground as he wondered around the barren, gray room before he suddenly jolted back and stared at the burned bodies as if they had just appeared before him.

"My fiancée! Belva! Wait…Belva, right?" the Dark Lord slowed down his whirlwind effort towards the door and a thoughtful expression crossed over his face before it brightened again and he continued out the smoldered doors.

Matlal was quick to follow the juvenile-like Emperor out into the blackened hallway.

"She should be in her room, shouldn't she? Yes, her gown came in. Lovely thing; can't wait to tear it off her." Matlal felt his face start to turn green at the thought of what the madman dashing down the manor corridors would do to the fourteen year old on their wedding night in a few days' time.

Matlal was barely able to catch himself from crashing into the taller man's body as the Emperor came to a sudden stop.

Voldemort pressed his upper body against the door and listened to the sounds of murmuring and the sliding of fabric that came from inside the room. The Emperor gave a full body sigh and slumped against the wood.

Matlal stood in confusion at his lord's behavior.

He knew for a fact that the older man did not love the Crabbe girl. He had only know the man for three months, but as he was privy to all the man's moods and musings that he kept from the public eye, he had come to the conclusion that the man wasn't human. He _couldn't_ be human. No man could be as cruel as the Dark Lord showed himself to be. No man acts so much like a _child_ one moment then like a monster the next.

"Matlal." Matlal stiffened at the voice. Low and dark, the feeling of the air in his lungs being compressed by tendrils of dark magic made his breathe catch and stutter. Yes, this is what he meant.

"I'm so glad she's still alive. She's still needed." The Dark Lord reached out and cupped Matlal's face, pushing him against the wall and leaning his forehead against the younger's and closing his eyes. "If she were dead, I don't know what I would do."

Matlal's face crunched in confusion. Why did the Emperor need her? It was the question that had been niggling at his brain ever since the Dark Lord had propositioned the girl. He thought at first that it was to get to the boy, but Vincens was dead.

The Emperor pulled back to stare at Matlal, their faces too close for the younger's comfort. He had seen what this man could do; he had seen what he was _willing_ do.

"Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are confused?" Matlal felt the creases on his face deepen in his perplexity, earning a tainted smile from the older man.

The smirk diverted Matlal's attention enough away from the tightening in his throat that he found himself with the Dark Lord's hands around his neck before he could quite grasp the fact that the pressure had become a physical force instead of just a magical one.

"Do you know what she is Matlal?" Matlal was tempted to shake his head, but he knew from past experience that the light pressure on his throat would just get tighter if he replied, so he opted to stay as still as possible and let the Emperor continue, as he knew he would.

"She's the fourth daughter of a fourth daughter of a fourth daughter of a fourth daughter." Matlal's brow creased as he tried to piece together how that was important, but he came up with a blank as he had never heard of any ritual or spell that required that specific ancestry.

"Yes, of course you wouldn't know. Few do. In fact, only two people are aware of what her blood could be used for: me and _that person._ " The Dark Lord paused and stared blankly at Matlal, letting him know that the Emperor was no longer aware of his presence despite the fact that he still kept a firm grip on his neck.

"The ritual isn't all that difficult in actuality. You just have to marry a fourth gen fourth daughter, take her virginity, and then use her blood with a few runes and a bit of latin script. It's just so hard to get the right ingredients. I found a few over the centuries, but something always seems to get in my way. I swear he's the one who does it. Convinces them to do things. He just doesn't want me to succeed. But I can make him see reason. I just need to do this one tiny ritual, then he'll stop brooding and turning me away. I just need Belva's blood and virginity. You must understand that when I realized what she was, I was so glad. She was already engaged, but it wasn't hard to kill a fourteen year old boy, though it seemed to break the Crabbe's hearts greatly. But what does that matter when the curse can be stopped?"

Matlal tried to keep up with the stream of words that poured out of the older man's mouth, but there seemed to be no train of thought, he just kept jumping from one thing to the next with little breath in between or pauses to signify a shift in conversation.

Finally, the Emperor seemed to remember that he existed for he tightened his hands around his neck and shook his gently.

"Don't you see?"

Matlal knew he wasn't supposed to reply. He knew that very well. But the Dark Lord's babbling and his lack of oxygen was starting to get to him and he shook his head at the elder's question.

The Emperor seemed to draw back, and the hands around Matlal's throat loosened before they tightened even further and his head was knocked back into the wall.

"I will be able to touch him again!" The Emperor hissed at him.

The confusion showed on Matlal's purpling face and the Dark Lord sneered at him before dragging Matlal back to his room by his collar.

"I'll be able to touch him." The Dark Lord murmured to himself again as they got closer to the door.

The returning air to his lungs helped to clear Matlal's head as he was physically hauled towards the Dark Lord's Chambers. As it was such, Matlal began to remember another pivotal detail that had been knocked out of his mind till then which made him wish that he had passed out earlier than to have to be here when the Emperor reached his rooms.

Matlal was proven correct when the Emperor pushed open the doors and immediately found the room empty.

"Matlal…" Matlal glanced up at the taller man. "Did you move the body?"

Matlal decided after an inner debate and the realization that whatever his answer was he was probably going to die he decided, that no, he hadn't actually moved the teenager, as the teenager had moved itself, so he shook his head and hoped that his death was relatively quick and painless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading , please leave a review below


	12. Selfish Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: mind manipulation, mass murder, suicide, cannibalization, graphic non-con, Dacryphilia, (this entire chapter is just horrifying to be honest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry.

**-Castle Gates-**

_**Harry** _

Harry stopped at the gates.

The towering structures marked the end of the wards. The wards he hadn't crossed through since he was imprisoned as a war slave.

As Hostem, he never left the garden walls.

As the Dark Lord's lover, he never left the castle walls.

As a wandering spirit, he could never get past the castle wards.

Being a relatively free spirit had been better than being trapped inside a jar in one room, but being unable to do anything outside Tom's private territory still had been more than frustrating.

Even as a non-corporal entity, the Dark Lord had still managed to keep him locked firmly in his grasp.

The selfish prick.

The entrance of the child had been...disorienting to say the least. The poor creature; it'd had been better off if it had never been born, though it had given him the opportunity to-

"Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there all day admiring the view?" Harry's eye gave a twitch in irritation.

Merlin, that dick gardener was annoying.

**-Rebel Movement Underground Headquarters-**

_**Reilly** _

He's real.

He's real and he's willing to help them.

Reilly let out a deep, shuttering breath.

In the first time in forever, _they had a chance._

A small chance, yes.

A small chance from a suspicious teenager that looked like he had walked out of one of the Emperor's paintings and an identity that stated that he was born in _1980._

But a chance.

A chance from someone who knew the Emperor before he even _was_ the Emperor.

Someone who claimed to know how to kill the Dark Lord.

Reilly closed her eyes for a second before opening them and looking at the teen before her.

"How do we know we can trust you?" She finally asked. Her eyes nailing into the boy, searching for any sign of deceitfulness.

His eyebrows rose under his bangs.

"I would like to think that you already trust me. Or at least I hope so, considering you already let me into your base of operation."

Ah.

Speaking of which, she really must talk to a certain gardener about showing up at her office with no notice, hauling in a fucking _legend._

Reilly's eyes flickered a glare at the black man behind the teenager pointedly.

"Though I will admit that any hast was my own fault. I was in a bit of a hurry." Reilly looked back at the teen.

"Is your name really Harry Potter?" The question seemed to throw the boy off, and his eyes narrowed acutely, before he nodded suddenly.

"Let me guess, you have a Rookwood supporter?" It was Reilly's turn to narrow her eyes. She searched the boy's face again before acquainting and giving her own nod.

They all needed their own secrets.

**-Dark Lord's Chambers-**

_**Matlal (Amun)** _

Matlal hadn't been prepared for the full force of the Emperor's reaction to the disappearance of the Hostem.

He expected the blows. His muscles had already gone rigid and tense before the first hit had even landed, but the strength of the strike had him on his ass before the pain in his jaw even fully registered.

Matlal clutched his aching face and rolled on his side as he pressed his hands against the forming bruise and the Emperor moved to straddle his waist.

The Dark Lord removed Matlal's hands and held them over his head as he loomed over him.

"Gone…he hasn't left my wards for 566 years, hasn't left this _room_ for 454 years, and now he's just _gone_?" The Emperor hissed down at the Egyptian.

Matlal felt the hand tighten around his wrists as the Emperor's eyes started to lose their focus.

"He was here." The grip tightened further and Matlal could hear his bones start to creak in protest. "I had him here, under me, and now he's _gone_."

Matlal flinched at the unoccupied hand that touched his face. His eyes flickered from the caressing appendage to the distant eyes and an uneasy feeling started to rear its ugly head in his stomach. Matlal never felt the loss of his speech more than in that moment as the Emperor seemed to lose sight of the general-to-be.

"Right here…" the older man murmured, his hand trailing down from Matlal's face to his neck then continuing to his collarbone.

Matlal recoiled when a mouth descended onto his own. He tried to turn his face away when a foreign tongue pushed against his lips. Matlal twisted his entire body when the Emperor's free hand slid all the way down his front to rub at _that_ part of him below his waist.

"Be still, Harry," the name rang a faint bell in Matlal's brain, but he couldn't quite bring to mind who it belonged to when the Emperor was insistently attempting to get his pant's undone, and he desperately wished he could tell the Dark Lord that he was _not_ anybody but Amun. But, seeing as he couldn't, Matlal settled for continuously flailing about underneath the taller man.

The Emperor's hand stopped it's quest at unhooking his pants to catch Matlal's jaw. Matlal struggled against it, but in retribution, both hands tightened painfully in their respective places and the ache from his already bruised face and screaming wrists stilled his movements.

"Why do you have to fight me? Can't you see I need you?" That mouth was on him again, giving open-mouthed kisses to his throat and licking under the curve of his chin. "I'd do anything for you, Harry. Just let me have you."

Matlal was petrified.

His breath stopped as his lungs constricted in his chest. His eyes stung from the tears that where already starting to brim and cloud his vision. His wrists ached something terrible and his stomach felt oddly empty and cold.

He didn't want this; he didn't even understand what was going on completely.

He just wanted this to stop. He wanted the name being repeatedly whispered hotly in his ear to stop. He wanted the tight hold on his person to stop. He wanted the insistent press of the Emperor's body to stop.

But he could do nothing to stop it.

The free hand moved again and started pulling at his clothes, parting his robes and tugging at the top of his trousers.

When the Dark Lord was unable to pull the button open, he let go of Matlal's wrists and yanked it open with both hands.

Matlal kept his arms in their position above his head, incomprehensively, before the pull of his trousers and pants being tugged down his thighs brought him out of his daze and he instinctively lashed out.

Matlal felt the fear in his stomach drop further as his fist connected with the taller man's jaw.

The Emperor's face stayed turned away from his, a red bruise, identical to Matlal's own, starting to form across the pale expanse of flesh.

The Dark Lord turned slowly back towards the Egyptian.

"Matlal..?" The younger man felt relief flood through his system at the recognition he saw in the Emperor's red eyes. The recognition shifted to shock before it shifted to emotionlessness as the Dark Lord stared blankly down at Matlal.

A sob escaped Matlal's lips as the brimming tears started to trickle down his cheeks.

"Oh, you really shouldn't do that." The voice was void of emotion and Matlal opened his eyes to look at the Dark Lord only to jerk backwards at the face that was right in front of his.

The Emperor grabbed his face and Matlal latched onto the Dark Lord's forearms, looking inquisitively up at the older man as his eyes traced his face before suddenly darkening when they locked eyes again.

Matlal wrenched back again as the Emperor leaned in and slowly licked up the tear trail on Matlal's face.

"You really shouldn't cry in front of me." Matlal's face twisted in horror as the Dark Lord pulled out his wand and both of their clothing vanished. Matlal shook his head violently and he pushed at the Emperor's chest as he scooted backwards. Now was not the time for the Emperor to go into one of his fits. This was not a position Matlal wanted to be in when the frightening man in front of him suddenly changed personalities.

"And to hit me, Matlal? You just make your position worse." The Emperor grasped his leg when he tried to crawl out from under him and dragged him closer. The Dark Lord gripped Matlal's face and stared him in the eyes. "I'm going to hurt you, Matlal. Do you think you can handle being his proxy and deal with the weight of my crimes being forcefully branded into you?"

Matlal's hands tried to claw at the arms gripping his waist, but he was flipped over onto his stomach and his face pressed painfully into the floor, before he could do much damage.

"Do you understand, Matlal? Are you okay with this?" Matlal could hear the sarcasm in the Emperor's voice. He felt the dark smirk on his neck and the hateful chuckle that was devoid of any actual humor sent shivers down his spine. "I'll stop if you _ask_ me to, Matlal."

Matlal gasped out another sob that shook his entire body at the words. This wasn't fair. He hadn't done anything. He didn't deserve this. He felt an arm wrap around his waist as his lower half was raised up while his top half was still held down.

He tried to get his arms up from under him and hoist himself up, but he froze when he felt something press against his ass.

Matlal lurched forward with a strangled scream as something thick and hot pressed past his anus muscles.

Matlal could feel himself start to tear and he threw one of his arms blindly behind him and his other hand scratched at the floor.

The pressure paused as his searching arm was grasped tightly as the Emperor leaned his entire body on Matlal's. Both his wrist where trapped inside the Dark Lord's grip and held down on either side of his head.

"Stop fighting me." The words were whispered into his ear; quieter than Matlal had expected them to be. It sounded less like a command and more like a plea and was strange enough that Matlal's struggles stilled as the pressure started up again. He laid as complacently as he could as he was raped by a man hundred of years his senior; knowing that he couldn't win against him.

It hurt, agonizingly so, and Matlal's breath was expelled from his body with every thrust that the Emperor drove into him and his bruised jaw pressed against the ground each time his body surged forward.

His head started to get lighter as too much air left him and not enough could be force back in through the tightness in his throat as he tried to stifle his screams and cries, fearing that it would just spur the older man on.

He couldn't discern much through his foggy mind, but he could hear that there were faint words being whispered into his ear and a hot wetness dripping onto his throat. The Emperor dragged their hands closer to them until he had both Matlal's and his own arms wrapped around Matlal's waist. The position put all of their combined weight onto their knees and Matlal's jaw, and the 18 year old could feel his mind slipping into darkness as his already limited air supply was further robbed.

At this point, Matlal decided he would gladly accept unconsciousness if it meant the pain would stop.

He really hadn't been expecting the full force of the Dark Lord's wrath at the disappearance of the Hostem to be this horrifying, and worst of all he could do nothing to stop it.

Matlal wished he had just been killed.

**-Harem-**

_**Jerald (number 6)** _

Jerald stopped rocking himself against the wall when the whisper first appeared in his head.

' _Kill them.'_

It was midnight. Everyone was asleep. All was quiet.

' _Kill them.'_

Except for that voice.

And what a beautiful voice it was.

Sweet and lovely and perfect.

' _Kill them.'_

Jerald stilled his breathing to try and hear it.

It was so mesmerizing.

It reminded him of the sweet honey they served after dinner; the creamy texture of the chocolate that was always kept in a bowl by the door; the soft skin and silky hair and pink lips and-

' _Kill them.'_

Yes. Of course.

Jerald stood up. His legs shaking from their disuse. The ache between his legs was stifling and Jerald could feel himself falter as pain raced through him. He fell back to the floor painfully and laid there as his leg muscles gave feeble twitches.

' _Kill them.'_

So beautiful. Jerald didn't want to let down that voice. The thought of it made his stomach roll and his legs to spasm.

Jerald rolled to his feet again and this time they only swayed slightly.

_'Quickly, kill them. Do it. Now. Hurry. HURRY!'_

Jerald willed his legs to work. He had to hurry.

He lumbered forward until he reached the first huddled group.

Jerald reached down and dug his fingers in a bundle of blonde hair. He jerked his arm up and brought the head that was attached to the hair with it. The girl gave a gasp as she was startled roughly awake. She opened her mouth and Jerald placed his free hand over it. She struggled feebly in his grip and Jerald started to press his her head against his own torso. Her eyes bulged as her skull was being slowly crushed under his hands. Jerald watched avidly as her cranium caved beneath his palms and her gooey bits stuck to his hands.

Jerald dropped the girl and started at his bloody hands. He brought them closer to his face and gave a tentative lick at the substance.

It tasted foul.

_'Good. Now the rest.'_

Jerald gave a delighted shout as that beautiful voice praised him, the odd taste forgotten.

The figures around him started to awaken, but Jerald didn't care as he reached for the next person and slammed their head against the ground.

Screams started to fill the room as the rest of the small group in front of him woke up to their dead friends and Jerald snarled as the noise drowned out the voice in his head.

Jerald was stopped by a larger figure than the two he had already killed as he reached for another of the girls in front of him.

He was pulled backwards and spun around.

Words were shouted at him, but he couldn't understand them. He didn't need to understand them; they weren't words from the beautiful voice.

They didn't matter.

He lunged at the other man and tackled him to the floor. He raised his fist and connected it to the others nose.

Jerald gave a decisive nod when he finished bashing in the other man's face. He needed to kill the bigger ones first.

**-some time latter-**

Jerald let go of the severed head in his grasp.

In front of him laid a sea of blood, guts, and dead bodies of his own making.

It was done.

They were all dead.

Jerald waited for the voice to come back. He waited for a sign of praise. For anything.

But nothing came.

Slowly, Jerald looked around the room again.

His eyes widened and his stomach churned.

Jerald fell to his knees and retched onto the bloodied floor.

 _What have I done?_ He thought.

Jerald looked up at the bodies that _he_ had killed.

Tears blurred his vision and his eyes landed on a metal shared from the small table that he bashed into one of his fellow concubines.

He reached out and shakingly grasped the fragment.

_'Kill yourself.'_

**-Rebel Movement Underground Headquarters-**

_**Harry** _

Harry laid in the borrowed bed.

He frowned to himself and squeezed his eyes shut, the heels of his hands pressing against his eyelids.

He knew it was selfish.

He knew it was wrong.

But at this point, Harry couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

He could lie to himself and say that it was only to bring down Tom's empire, but he knew.

It was just his jealous selfishness.

The filth that stained the bodies of those _that man_ (TomHisLoverMineTomLoverHisMineMineMineMineMineMineMi-) had soiled was something only death could clean. And Harry would clean up all of it; he would rid the world of everything _that man_ (MineMineMineMi-) had destroyed.

And, Merlin, did it feel _good_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't cry in front of sadistic immortals with little to no grasp on reality that have a crying fetish and are already out for blood. Thank you for reading, please leave a review below


	13. A Perfect World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: explicit homosexual sex (that isn't rape for, like, the second time in this entire fucking fic, my god...), rough sex, time skips, we're back in the past, immortality makes people jackasses, language (why does Harry have such a foul mouth..?), Dacryphilia (I bet when you started this fic, you didn't think the Dacryphilia was gonna be this damn prominent)

_**Year 90 of the Dark Order** _

_**Harry** _

Harry Potter isn't someone you would label as "patient".

In fact, if one were to try and describe him, they would use words more along the lines of: adventurous, confrontational, hot-tempered, and other such decisively _non-_ patient words.

Because of this, it is understandable that sticking such a valiant, brash teen in a room and commanding him to _stay_ hadn't really work out all that well, especially since said teen's "keeper" had a very demanding "job".

So when Voldemort left each morning to deal with empirical business, Harry had a habit of…slipping out unnoticed and then sneaking his way back inside. And on his slinking strolls Harry met many interesting, and slightly suspicious, people roaming around the castle.

One such "interesting yet suspicious" character was a man by the name Stefan Rookwood.

Stefan was an eccentric, slightly exasperating, old man whose job was overlooking the vaults that no longer had owners. His favorite pastime when he was not pilfering goods from deserted or unwatched treasuries, was cornering random people in hallways and forcing them to listen to his stories about the numerous collections that he had gathered from the vaults of dead-lineages, dissenters, criminals, and those unfortunate enough to have turned their backs on something he found fascinating.

One learns after a while, that trying to run from these discussions could lead to a slightly emptier bank and no way to retrieve the things you had lost.

Harry, however, did not have this kind of worry, as he had no vaults to his name. But despite this upside, Harry was prone to willingly searching out the man for entertainment and just general curiosity.

Rookwood had an indefinite amount of knowledge that he had retrieved from the vaults of those with papers and books and objects that even the Emperor didn't know about and Rookwood was more than willing to share his findings with the receptive teen who actually listened to his ramblings instead of just putting up with him to conserve his possessions, which was a good thing because he neither knew who the teen was exactly or if he even had a vault to pinch from.

As it was, Rookwood started telling the teen more and more about his findings. Findings which progressively went from just speaking of them, to showing them, to gifting the young boy with ancient tombs and powerful objects, which Harry had to hide in various alcoves and hidden cracks as he couldn't exactly bring them back the Emperor's room when he was suppose to have never left the room at all.

Most of the things he learned were just to sate his boredom and were never something he actually planned on using or had any actual real use for.

But as we all know, things never really work out as planned.

_**Year 91 of the Dark Order** _

_**Voldemort** _

It was a gradual process, the seduction of Harry Potter.

It was something that couldn't be rushed for fear of bodily damage and a livid teenager on one's hands. But becoming the Emperor to a vast and thriving land had given Voldemort plenty of (much needed) practice at patience.

Time was something they both had buckets of.

Despite this immense newly found well of patience, Voldemort was being worn thin by his own need to dominate the teen. There was a limit to how much a man who could have anything he wanted, was capable of tolerating before he lost his cool completely and snapped.

Luckily for a certain teenager, this loss of endurance was more pleasurable than painful.

_**Harry** _

Harry Potter loathed Tom Riddle.

The man had taken everything from him from his family to his friends to his childhood to his entire existence. There was nothing about the man that could redeem him either. He was a monster. A villain. A murderer.

He was a tyrannical leader who had no love nor compassion for his subjects. They were just toys to him. Things that existed for his sole amusement. If someone angered him, they were executed. If someone bored him, they were tortured violently and cruelly. If someone lusted for him, they were brutally raped and discarded.

Yet despite all of this, Harry Potter found himself watching the way the man's dark hair framed and accented his jawline. The way his nose was flawlessly straight and angular on his perfectly proportioned face. The way his lashes highlighted the red tone to his eyes.

This man was and wasn't his Tom, all at the same time, and it fascinated him to the point of obsession.

Harry thought that perhaps his days as Hostem was still affecting him; perhaps they would always affect him. He wondered if maybe this was what muggles called "Stockholm Syndrome".

No matter what the cause of it actually is or was, Harry still found himself falling for the man who had destroyed his everything and had become his everything seemingly all in an instant, though in actuality was spread over several decades.

Because Voldemort _was_ his everything. Harry had found that the other wizards and witches that he had contact with were so much different than the ones he had known. Different in a bad way.

He could see the faces of his enemies in them, yet just enough unfamiliarity to be off putting.

Tom, on the other hand, was familiar. An anchor that simultaneously held him in place and attempted to drown him.  

Which brings us to the matter at hand.

Harry sat staring at the man he detested, yet, dare he say it,  _loved_ , as said man was seated at his desk in their shared room (the room that Harry may have thrown a fit over when he was not allowed to get his own separate room, or even his own _bed_ ).

Harry _wanted_ the snake-faced bastard.

He wanted him the same way his psychotic alternate-self had.

And by fuck was he going to get it.

"Tom." The only reaction the word received was a slight pause in the rustling of papers. It wasn't meant to get a positive response in the first place, as it was more of a way that Harry used to annoy the older man, but Harry was determines to at least use the Dark Lord's given name, be it more for his own stress relief or just to rile up the taller man. "Tom. Tom. Tom. Tomtomtomtotmtomtotmtotmtomtotmtotmotmtotmtotmot-"

"Harry, I swear to Merlin I will rip out your tongue if you don't shut up." The words only served to bring a mock pout to the teen's face.

"Tom, why are you so unpleasant to me?"

"Because you are the roach beneath the sole of my boot who refuses to be exterminated no matter how many times I have tried to step on you."

"Um, wow Tom. That was rude. And here I was about to accept your offer of sex." Just as Harry imagined it would, the papers once again paused, but this time they were completely set down on the desk.

"Come here." Harry rose an eyebrow, but otherwise complied and walked up to the chair that was still turned away from him.

Harry jumped back a step when the chair was spun to face him, but was stopped by an arm that came to wrap around his waist and a hand that gripped his face tightly.

"I will not stop, I will not be gentle, I will not be kind. If you are hurt, I will not tend to you. If you cry, I will not comfort you. If you beg me to stop, I will laugh at you. My pleasure will be my only worry." Voldemort stared at Harry, looking for any signs of panic. Not that it would stop him, even if there was. But there was no fear in the teen's eyes, in fact, one eyebrow was raised in mock of the Dark Lord's outburst.

"Tom, do you seriously think that I have any doubts that you are a complete and utter bastard?"

The Emperor didn't answer and instead continued to stare at the other's face before leaning up and dragging the younger's face down to connect their lips. It was a softer than expected kiss; a light brushing of lips. The Dark Lord pulled back to look at the other's face, searching for something that Harry couldn't fathom, before roughly pulling their faces together again in a vicious smash of lips and teeth and tongues.

Voldemort pulled back long enough to swipe the desk clear, spilling the contents onto the floor, before connecting their mouths again and placing the younger of the two on the edge of the desk.

"You're going to be so pissed when you have to clean up that shit latter, you know?" Harry laughed as Tom's lips trailed down his neck. The laugh shifted into a moan when the wet kisses where replaced with teeth that dug into the skin connecting his neck and shoulder.

Voldemort started to remove the other's shirt while biting deeper and deeper, his teeth sinking down until he nearly broke the skin and a sharp tug a his hair pulled him away. He licked the bite mark and allowed his own head to be tilted back when the younger wrapped his arms around his neck and suckled at his earlobe. His hands were stilled when he reached for the shorter's trousers and he batted the hands away only to be stopped again.

"On the bed."

"No."

"Are you serious? We're, like, two meters from it. Take me to the bed."

"Fuck that."

"Tom, I swear on Morgana's tits, if you don't take me to the fucking be-"

Lips crashed together again while hands worked cloths off completely while stifled protest were ignored.

They broke apart again as Voldemort flipped Harry over onto his stomach across the desk while he searched one of the desk drawers for something.

"You're such a fucking dick-headed, shit-faced, piss-brained bast-ahh!" Harry laid still and allowed the manhandling, but continued to curse the other out until his head thudded against the wood as his hands clawed at the desk. "You-you piece of-fu-. You have a-a- a fucking wand!" His only reply was an indifferent hum as soaking fingers worked his asshole open.

The younger of the two was reduced to moans and grunts of discomfort and pleasure as he was spread and lubed by the taller man. His nose wrinkled when the fingers were removed and he repositioned his hips on the edge of the desk to a more comfortable position.

His breath caught in his throat, his mouth fell open, and his eyes widened when he felt Tom's dick press inside him.

"Tom-Tom wait, just hold o-shit! Shit, fuck, fucking fuck fuck." Harry's head hit the desk again as his back arched as his ass was filled. "I swear to fucking Merlin, you are the wor- _fuck_ -the worst lover, Tom!"

A scoff sounded in his ear as the older man leaned on his back while slowly pushing in.

"We'll see about that, _Harry."_ Harry shuddered as his name was breathed into his ear. He hissed silently against his hand when the burning continued as more and more was pushed inside, and he bit the flesh of his wrist tightly to try and stifle the noises coming out of his mouth. He breathed a relieved sigh out as he felt the press of Tom's hips against his ass, signifying that the entire length had been forced in before he yelped out a screech when the dick was immediately pulled back out and snapped back in.

He gripped the desk with his free hand while continuing to bit his arm as Voldemort slammed in and out of him with no time to adjust.

"Are you crying, Harry?" Harry opened his eyes and glared at the man behind him as he was fucked harshly against the desk, his glower daring the other man to continue asking stupid questions. "It's…very attractive on you." Harry released the desk and swung the arm behind him in an attempt to strike the smirking man only for his arm to be grabbed and held behind his back.

"You better get me off, you snake-faced git." He received an indifferent hum in reply.

_**Year 566 of the Dark Order** _

**-Rebel Movement Underground Headquarters-**

_**Harry** _

Harry tries to shake off the image of the dream that still lingered in his mind.

Harry Potter loathed Tom Riddle.

But at the same time, he loved him unconditionally.

Tom deserved to be punished for what he did to Harry. For betraying him as he did. But Harry couldn't live without the bastard either.

That left Harry with two choices.

One, kill both himself and Tom. Leave the world to the mortals that roamed it. Let them finally be free of the reign of terror they think is called life. This plan was already in motion, it would be fairly simple for himself, but even if immortality totally blew, it was an unsatisfactory ending. Harry's immortal life felt incomplete, unfinished. He had spent most of it asleep or drifting as a spirit. He wanted more. He wanted to create a better world. To clean up the mess Tom had left in his wake.

Which brings us to the second option: to rebuild Tom's empire from the ground up and force Tom to live in the powerless position he had forced Harry into multiple times. This plan required…a certain amount of bloodshed. Nothing new, really, but it called for a completely new empire. A new empire with new subjects. Making the old subjects…expendable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a review below


	14. A King's Plight is a Kingdom's Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: torture

**-Year 112 of the Dark Order-**

**-Emperor's Chambers-**

_**Stefan Rookwood** _

Rookwood's head slammed against the floor as he fell forward onto his knees. Blood dribbled out of his mouth from the teeth that had been knocked loose and the tongue he had gnawed through in an attempt to stifle his screams.

It hadn't worked, but at least he had tried.

"What was it?" Rookwood's hair was yanked painfully so that the Dark Lord could look at his face. "What vile spiel did you fill his head with?"

The Emperor smashed the old man's head back into the ground. The sickening crack of his skull didn't deter the older man as he used his grip on Rookwood's hair to shake the damaged head again.

"What has he done to himself? You are the only one who has any access to both him and senseless rubbish." Rookwood hadn't been aware that his acquaintanceship with the teen had been known to the Emperor, not that he wouldn't have told the Dark Lord had he asked, but he hadn't known that the Emperor was conscious of their frequent meetings, nor had he known that the Dark Lord was as close to the teen as he appeared to be.

" _Rookwood_ ," the old man was shaken out of his thoughts and he looked blearily up at the Emperor.

He was kneeling in front of a bed in a room that could only be the Dark Lord's. On the bed laid the boy whom he had been in recent contact with for the last couple of years.

Rookwood wasn't exactly sure why the teen would cast the Rape-Resistant Charm on himself, as it was made for young girls who had just reached puberty, but were still too magically weak to fight off adults who wished to bed them by sucking the magic out of anybody who sexually advanced on them. The only way it could be removed was by the person who had casted it on them, usually their parents, but as the teen had cast it on himself…there really wasn't much that could be done about it. And he told the Emperor such.

"There has to be _something_ else, you old fool." The grip on his hair tightened as his already battered and beaten head was shaken around.

"There-there are very few ways, my lord, that one can undo a charm like that. It's one of the more powerful ones, and-" His face reconnected with the ground and he could feel his nose give. His brain rattled against his skull and Rookwood had a feeling that even if he made it out of this room alive, he would die a slow and painful death from extensive brain damage if he didn't get immediate help from a healer.

"I asked _how_."

"We-well, there are…a few rituals that may work, one I know for sure because it was mentioned in the book-" Rookwood winced as his head was yanked upward, he could feel the blood gushing from his nose and the lingering, metallic taste of it in his mouth.

"What book?" Rookwood had to think about the question as his ears roared and his head grew foggy. He really thought that the constant knocking of his brain against his head had damaged it beyond repair.

"Probably…in the…alcove near the kitchens. The one next to the…fairy painting…"

Rookwood didn't notice the Emperor leaving as he was dropped back on the floor. His vision was bleary and a growing puddle of blood was forming under his cheek. He hadn't really noticed how heavy the Emperor's dark magic felt until it was gone, but the lack of pressure on his chest just made him more aware of the pain racing though him. It appeared that a few of his ribs were cracked. Or broken. It didn't really matter, as Rookwood's assumption earlier had been correct.

He was going to die a slow and painful death lying on the Emperor's Chamber floor in a puddle of his own blood.

Alone.

**-Year 566 of the Dark Order-**

**-Emperor's Chambers-**

_**Voldemort** _

Perhaps he was being childish.

What else could this be other than him throwing a temper tantrum?

Voldemort stared at the body of the unconscious Matlal lying on the floor next to him.

He was vaguely aware that it wasn't Amun's fault that _that person_ had disappeared. He had been expecting it for a while in fact. But he had always been a tad...volatile when it came to his child enemy, especially when concerning his abandonment. Had he not done everything he could to rile the teen up? Had he not had paintings of the boy placed strategically around the castle because he _knew_ how much the younger hated being the center of attention? Had he not married over and over again until Isis, just to spite the teen? Had he not created a harem to anger him when he no longer trusted his wives? Yet the other immortal had still just _left_.

But this...raping his General-to-be because he was irate about his runaway lover was borderline cruel to Matlal and rather counterproductive in the long run.

He had promised with the creation of the Matlal's that he wouldn't be needlessly cruel to them, but...it had  _hurt_. He couldn't deny the utter agony he had felt when he realized that it wasn't Harry beneath him.

When he realized that he had been abandoned _again_.

He did not feel sorry for the teen next to him, but he knew that it would only be the Egyptian's death if Harry found out Voldemort had raped the boy.

And the teen was still needed, though Voldemort supposed that this development could be useful latter on. Voldemort picked up his discarded wand and pointed it at the boy.

**-Rebel Movement Underground Headquarters-**

_**Hayden** _

Hayden stared unseeingly up at his ceiling.

He had a bad feeling about one, Harry Potter.

He had a hunch that the other _knew._

Knew that he had been a spy for the Emperor. Knew he had been sent to take down the Rebel Movement from the inside. Knew that he was a liar. Knew the _old_ him.

And it _was_ the old him.

After he had met the Matlal, it had changed. Getting to know the mute Egyptian had opened his eyes.

The promises of a raise in his status started to mean nothing when he was faced with the knowledge that the person who knew the Emperor the best, was fucking _terrified_ of the man. They started to mean nothing the more time he spent with the other man. At some point during their mutual-mutiny against the Dark Lord, Hayden found himself actually _falling_ for the other man.

The man he could never be with in this current world.

So his fake revolt against the Dark Order became a _real_ revolt. He had a _reason_ now to want the empire overthrown, to want the caste system to be toppled.

But if the Rebel Movement ever found out that he had joined them to destroy them...they would kill him.

Amun would never be his.

So Hayden distrusted the teenager.

He couldn't let anyone find out about his almost-betrayal.

Especially not Amun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a review below


	15. Hopeless Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: depressive thoughts, language, probably the most awkward kisses ever

**-Dark Lord's Harem-**

_**Amun (Matlal)** _

"He took the entire fucking thing. Not one single whore left. Perhaps I shouldn't have fed him that last stud, huh?"

Matlal had woken up confused. There had been a dull throb in his head and he had come to his senses on the large bed in the Dark Lord's Chambers with no recollection of how he had ended up there or what exactly had occurred after the Emperor had come across the burned remains of the Crabbe Family.

The Emperor had shone no such confusion and the Hostem's disappearance had seemed to have no ill effects on him.

But knowing the Dark Lord as Amun did, that just led him into believing that the Emperor had in fact shown his displeasure and had probably erased the experience from Matlal's mind. Amun was stuck between being relieved that whatever had happened was gone from his memory and apprehensive about what had happened that even the Dark Lord had seen it fit to wipe it from Amun's mind.

When they had been informed from one of the guards that there was trouble in the Harem, Matlal had thought it safe to assume that the Emperor had perhaps just taken his discontentment out on the whores, but when they had gotten to the room, the Dark Lord appeared to be just as surprised as he was at the multitude of dead and partially-devoured bodies.

"Well it's no worry now; I shall have _that_ person in my grasp soon." Matlal looked towards the Emperor who was gripping the hair of one of the less-mutilated bodies- number 6 if he remembered correctly. The Dark Lord was examining the slashed throat with a vaguely curious gleam in his eye. "Must have been difficult on him; trying to control someone from such a distance. He's no doubt weakened."

Matlal looked away from the preoccupied Emperor. His head still hurt.

**-Rebel Movement's Underground Headquarters-**

_**Harry** _

It had been a bad idea.

A horrible idea, really.

Of course it had been. He should have known better than to talk to that whore from who knows how many miles away and that it would be difficult no matter how _good_ it had felt to do. It wasn't like with Thalia, who had been in the same room as him, even if the connection was stronger with the whore because of his…the energy transfer.

Now he was fucking exhausted. How was he supposed to do anything when his limbs felt like lead melded to the uncomfortable twin sized bed?

If there was one drawback to the curse, it was that it made any magic he used fatiguing and strenuous to recharge, especially since he was still without a wand and he had wasted what he had gathered on creating a distraction for his escape from that _place_.

The curse wasn't meant to be so taxing on the body, but he had left _his_ alone for years without any regulation, and any magic that he was able to…receive was channeled back into keeping his body functioning, unageing and _alive._ The effects of which were still affecting him as his body tried to get used to being a regular immortal again.

He already missed the body of that child, Vincens. It was difficult to find a compatible body that could house his soul, and he had been incredibly lucky that his reincarnation had been found by Tom, and as such kept in the palace long enough for him to gain control of the unfortunate boy. It was always a pity when one was forced to be born without a soul as the young Crabbe had been. The child had left the castle to quickly the first time and he had been unable to completely integrate, and the resulting confusion and disorientation had distracted him from being able to reenter his newly released body. Though, after a week of confused wandering, the anchoring of his soul to a living host had finally allowed him to re-control his own body, though the newer, fresher body of the boy had felt much more comfortable than his current, stiff body.

Harry felt a brief flare of rage course through him when he remembered his obligatory suicide of the young body when _that bastard_ had the audacity to _rape_ him. It had been a shame to let go of the body, but he would not let Tom have his way, especially with a _child_.

Harry was starting to fear that Tom was too far gone. He had watched for centuries as the once prideful, charismatic man slowly devolved into nothing more than the mad man he had once been when he was still broken into a million pieces. Though he had started to understand the helplessness that the man had once felt at being nothing more than a wandering spirit when he had been… _punished_ for his rash behavior and kept in a jar.

But that all mattered little now, Harry didn't much care if Tom had become nothing more than a psychotic murderer, because he had always known that the man was demented, and he, himself, had no room to talk. He had given up on being the hero. There was no one to save anymore. All the people he had ever cared about were dead, and had been dead for centuries. They were nothing more than long forgotten memories of a once pleasant dream. All Harry cared about anymore was doing what he was born to do.

Regulate Tom.

And right now he was in need of more…energy. And he knew exactly who to get it from.

**-Emperor's Palace-**

_**Belva** _

Belva knew she was beautiful.

With long yellow curls and bright brown eyes, there was no doubt in her mind that the people around her thought her a gorgeous doll to be cherished and admired.

But even at the tender age of 14, Belva knew that her wedding wasn't about her pretty face or young, not-fully-developed body. She had seen it in her and Vincens' separation from the rest of the family. In the way the Emperor's eyes had trailed more towards her brother than to her. In the way her fiancée's hands lingered on her throat when stoking her cheeks.

When Vincens had died in the fire, she hadn't been surprised. He had always been the type to walk towards the danger instead of away from it; and she had always had an inkling that her brother wasn't right in the head. But even if she knew he could most definitely have walked into the fire himself, there was a tugging at her mind that something wasn't right.

When the rest of her family had burned into ashes as she tried on her wedding gown, she hadn't been surprised, either really. While they were all less likely to walk into flames as her brother was, they seemed even less important than her brother had been, and as such were expendable to the Emperor.

It sounded bad to think of them that way, but Belva had had the feeling that her family had died the moment the Dark Lord asked for her hand. It hadn't been a matter of _if_ they would die, but rather _when_ they would.

Some would call her cruel and cold, but she just knew that in the world they lived in, attachments could get you killed.

She found that out when her old fiancée had died.

When she had found her childhood friend dead in his room after she had gone over to visit.

She had thought herself lucky to be engaged to someone she loved. Because even if they had been engaged at birth, they had grown up as good friends and she had found herself falling in love with the German, something she had considered to be extremely lucky. But when he had been killed by a Rebel, her parents hadn't seemed to care other than the fact that she was now without a contract.

They didn't understand her suffering, they had confused her crying for hours after finding his body as shock, because they had never loved and did not understand why she would be traumatized by the sight of her love dead. Her parents had been married without ever having really known each other. Her older sisters hadn't been as close to their fiancées as she had been either. She hadn't realized how dangerous it was to actually fall in love with your spouse, as she had never been taught that it was a possibility.

She hadn't understood that it would be like a stabbing pain throughout her chest, a knife that sought to rip her heart out when your love were stripped from you, because she had never been taught it was a problem.

But the worst part was that she wasn't allowed to grieve. It didn't matter to anyone else that her fiancée had died, and she had found herself hating her family for their inability to comprehend her pain.

So at the tender age of 14, Belva had lost her innocence to the world. She had come to understand that love was a danger and affection a curse.

She hadn't cried when her brother died. Or when she found her family dead.

Belva had given up on loving anybody-family, friends, or otherwise- the moment she realized that caring hurt.

So when Belva had been engaged to the Emperor, she knew it wasn't for her beauty. When her family started dropping like flies, she had seen the same fate waiting for her.

So Belva waited patiently to be killed, and couldn't stop the small flicker of relief when she realized that her pain and confusion would end soon enough.

**-Rebel Movement's Underground Headquarters-**

_**Hayden** _

Hayden knew something was wrong the minute he saw that _boy_ at his door.

_"Get out."_ The whisper was ignored as the boy came further into the room. _"I said. Get. Out."_

Hayden sat up in the uncomfortable bed as the boy stopped at the side of it.

_"I just need a little."_

_"A little what-"_ Hayden will admit that he was not expecting the boy to bend down and kiss him. In fact, that was the last thing he expected the boy to do. He would have been less surprised if the boy had stabbed him in the gut then if he had _fucking kissed him, what the absolute fuck._

Hayden pushed the teen away from him, perhaps a bit too forcefully, as the boy stumbled back and fell on his butt.

"What the fucking hell was that, you piece of shit."

_"Be quiet; you'll wake up the others."_

"Well I'm fucking _sorry,_ how was I supposed to do when some psycho child comes into my room and FUCKING KISSES ME." The teen scrambled back up and vaulted on top of the bed to press his hand against the older man's mouth.

They both froze and listened as the snores next door tapered off before starting back up again.

_"Merlin, I knew you were fucking stupid, but do you really want to wake up the entire brigade only for them to find a teen in your bed?"_ The black man ripped the hand off his mouth and snarled up at the teenager.

_"I'm pretty fucking sure they'll realize that you snuck your way into_ my _bed. Now what the hell_ are _you doing, sneaking into my room and_ kissing _me."_

_"You're such a baby. I just need some of your magic."_ The older man stared unamused back up at the teen who was still straddling him.

_"Okay…well I'm just going to pretend that whatever shit just came out of your mouth was normal and ask you to politely get the fuck out."_

_"Your view on what is polite is a bit twisted."_ Hayden's face twisted in annoyance and irritation and Harry was quick to try and save himself from being thrown across the room. _"I just need to consume a bit of magic to keep from collapsing. I over exhausted myself after being immobile for so long and need a...pick me up?"_

_"Other than the fact that that sounds stupid, you thought that_ I _was a good choice for your_ chow down _?"_

_"Who else would I suck the magic out of but someone I hate?"_ Harry wasn't quick enough this time to stop himself from being thrown off and he landed hard on his back and rolled over with a groan.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU SUCK OUT MY FUCKING MAGIC!"

_"Morgana's saggy tits, shut up! You complete and utter moron!"_ Harry was still struggling to catch his breath and he sat wheezing and glaring at the older man. 

"You're the one trying to suck out my FUCKING MAGIC!"

"Shut up!" Harry clambered back onto the bed and pushed the larger man over when his voice reached an octave higher, pressing both hands against his mouth.

Hayden ripped the hands off his mouth but didn't remove the teen on top of him as they both sat panting and watching the door; waiting for someone to wake up and find them.

When no one came, Harry pulled his hands out of Hayden's grip and they both sat glaring at each other before Harry finally started again.

_"I'm not going to steal all your magic dumbass, I just need a little to keep from collapsing. It'll refill for you by morning, so there's nothing you need to worry about."_

_"You look fine to me."_ Hayden murmured, looking the teen up and down pointedly.

_"Because I just took some from you when we kissed, idiot."_ Hayden's brow smoothed out slightly at the answer before they rejoined in anger as the rest of the words registered.

_"Then why do you need more? You got what you came for already, forcefully and without permission may I add, so just leave already."_

_"That's not going to last long enough, I can already feel it draining. Just give me a bit more."_

_"Why should I?"_

_"I'll tell on you."_

_"What are you, five?"_ Despite his words, Hayden knew he had lost the fight. He had just known the brat knew about his spying, and if there was one thing he couldn't allow to happen, it was to let _that_ information get out. _"Fine, take what you need. But do we really have to…kiss?"_

_"Who's five?"_ Harry questioned at the trailed off word. _"But, yes, we do have to_ kiss _, because it can only transfer over sexually and I don't much want to touch you anymore than necessary."_

Hayden glared up at the teenager, but didn't question him further.

Harry bent down slowly this time, and when their lips touched, Hayden expected a spark or sting to signal the passing of his magic into the boy above him, but no such thing occurred.

They both sat glaring at each other with their mouths connected, but unmoving. Hayden was starting to think he had been tricked by the brat, when a cold, empty sensation slowly appeared in his chest.

The feeling was just starting to feel uncomfortable to the point he was tempted to push the other off, when their lips broke apart and the teen sat back up.

_"Well, you're not the tastiest meal I've ever had, but you're not half bad either. Thanks for food, chump."_

Hayden was once again overcome with the need to push the other off, but before he could, the other was already up and out the door.

He knew that that brat was bad news, and he was already hoping that the experience would be erased from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were quite a few people that showed dislike towards Hayden, but unluckily for them, he's still necessary for the plot. And before any of you worry, no, Hayden and Harry will never be a thing, their personalities are much too alike and this is a TomxHarry. Also, don't you just love the lulls between insanity and horror? Because you just know that means that when they come back up again, it's going to be awful and brutal. This chapter was meant to be the reunion of Harry and Tom, but…yeah. Thanks for reading, please leave a review below


	16. The Emperor's Shadows and Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: heterosexual intimacy, Voyeurism, Somnophilia, Troilism, explicit Homosexual sex, Non-consensual, murder, masturbation, gore, nasty sex scene, psycho people are psycho

**-Year 112 of the Dark Order-**

**-Emperor's Chambers-**

_**Maura Malfoy** _

Maura had been born to a good home; a good linage. A linage that had been serving the Emperor before his actual reign; a family known for their loyalty and power and grace.

Even without her family's name, Maura was both highly intelligent and vastly adept with her magic, making her one of the most sought after woman in the Empire.

But despite all of her gifts and talents, it had still come as a shock when the Emperor himself had asked for her hand in marriage.

Of course she had agreed.

Not only could she _not_ disagree, but being the first and only wife of the great and powerful, awe-inspiring Dark Lord was a position she would happily fill. From the moment the words had been uttered from those thin, smooth lips in that rich, deep voice, her mind had been enraptured with the idea of being the Queen of the Empire, the only position that could be higher than the position she had already been born to.

Her wedding had been short but grand

**-Dark Lord's Chambers-**

_**Voldemort** _

Voldemort glared at the crumpled form of his…lover? Ex-lover? Enemy?

Harry was still sprawled on the ground from where he had been attempting to rise; the blood still sluggishly dripping from his nose onto the floor.

Voldemort continued to watch the teen's chest rise and fall as he thought about the book he held grasped in his hands.

"'I've seen no one; not one person other than you,' huh?" Voldemort looked down at the opened book and scowled at its contents. "Rape-Resistant Charm? Really, Harry? There are so many different ways you could have gone about it but you decided on _this_?"

Truth be told, Voldemort wasn't as surprised as he probably should have been that Harry would do something so irrational and stupid.

Harry's irrationality and heated anger was what drew the Dark Lord to the teen in the first place. The boy's fire was what drove Voldemort's lust and intrigue for the teenager. Harry's ability to drive the Dark Lord up a wall was something only the younger could do.

Voldemort huffed out an irritated breath before snapping the book closed. He rose from his position sitting on the bed and stepped over Harry's body on his way to the book shelf.

A jar sat amongst the books. Unassuming and plain, its only defining feature was the glowing orb that floated inside of it.

"I don't suppose you'll release it if I wake you back up, will you?" Voldemort murmured to the jar as he set the book in his hands beside it. "Where am I to find such a specific requirement, Harry? These terms are entirely too unreasonable."

Voldemort sighed again and turned away from the book shelf and back towards the body.

"What am I to do with you, you stupid boy?"

**-Emperor's Bed Chambers-**

_**Maura** _

Maura followed her new husband into his chambers.

The lights were dimmed but she could still clearly see the beauty of the room. Green walls with golden script gilded into them, black marble floors reflecting the golden glow of the words. It was a truly gorgeous bedroom.

"Maura, come."

Maura blushed at the command.

The Emperor was a stunning man. Black locks with a slight curl at the tips, a strong jawline, lidded red eyes and thin lips. But just as he was beautiful, he was intimidating with a towering figure and an aura that suffocated and overpowered all who came in contact with it.

Maura wasn't sure she could handle being in such an intimate relationship with such a daunting character.

She would put up with it, of course she would. She desired the power and recognition she got by marrying the Emperor. The sheer knowledge that she had the second-highest rank in the Empire made her mouth water and body quiver.

She could deal with and accept anything the Dark Lord threw at her if it meant her position stayed secure.

"Maura."

Maura snapped back to reality when she heard her name called and she found herself at the side of the bed with a pair of eyes fixed intensely on her.

"Lay down."

Maura nodded silently and slipped on top of the covers, her eyes never leaving those of the Emperor's.

The bed felt soft and cold against the back of her dress and she wiggled briefly to find a comfortable positon.

No sooner had she stilled before a pair of equally cold lips pressed against her own.

The Emperor's mouth felt strange in a way that Maura could not exactly pinpoint. She knew consciously that the Dark Lord was there, pressed on top of her and kissing her lips, but there was a nagging feeling that he wasn't _there_ with her.

Maura pulled away from the kiss and turned her head to the side as she caught her breath while the Emperor continued to press his lips against her neck and jaw.

Maura opened her eyes to see the other side of the bed for the first time, to really _look_ at it.

This moment was the turning point of the rest of her life. The moment when she finally realized what she had gotten herself into and started to regret her decision to marry the Emperor. In the years after this moment, Maura would slowly lose her mind until she finally perished of old age and dementia.

But that was in the years to come, at this point in time, Maura opened her eyes to see the face of a boy she did not recognize and would only later become accustomed to seeing in the same bed as her.

Maura, understandably, screamed.

**-Year 297 of the Dark Order-**

**-Emperor's Throne Room-**

_**Kamari Standlin** _

Kamari felt no shame in the way she had reacted the first time she had seen that _thing_ her husband insisted on keeping in their room. She reasoned that it was only natural for one to freak out and high-tail it when they see an unconscious teen on their wedding bed during their honeymoon.

The Emperor had in the years since their marriage refused all requests she gave him to remove it. He had told her straight up that it wasn't leaving their room and Kamari was getting desperate to at least have it off her fucking bed.

That is why she had made a deal with the Emperor.

Well, Kamari called it a deal, but it was really more a compromise that she knew for certain was only agreed upon by the Emperor because he had grown tired of her constant nagging and his unstated covenant not to outright kill his wives.

But that was beside the point. What mattered was that she had finally figured out a way to conform to their agreement; a way to keep that thing in their room but otherwise away from them.

Kamari pushed her black curls out of her green eyes as she stood in the throne room waiting for the Emperor to finish his conversation with one of his followers. She fidgeted in place as she thought on her carefully constructed plans.

The room directly below the Dark Lord's Chambers was empty and in a secluded hall that was easy enough to block off and close up completely. She would have it formed into a space with no openings that no one could get into or out of.

If she could get the marble floors to be clear so that they could see into the room, then she was sure the Emperor would agree. The only hurdle she had yet to get over was the decorations of the room, but that wasn't really as important as being able to finally be free from that _thing_.

"Kamari, do you need something?"

Kamari quickly straightened up before kneeling in front of the throne.

"My lord, I think I have finally come up with something that we can both be pleased with."

The Emperor didn't say anything but instead nodded at her to continue.

"Well, you see, my lord, if we use the…"

**-Year 549 of the Dark Order-**

**-Dark Lord's Chambers-**

_**Giovanni Upspur** _

Giovanni had been the Matlal for years and in all of that time he had grown use to this sight.

Number 14 was of a medium build. Strawberry-blonde hair and hazel eyes; he was surely attractive. But compared to the teen number 14 was currently hovering over, he appeared so very _dull_.

Number 14 dipped down, his tongue peeking out to lap at the teen's lax lips; the muscle pushing them apart to slip inside the younger's mouth. Number 14 put his weight on his knees to free his arms as he raised one hand to tilt the teen's chin up for better access while the other rubbed done the boy's naked chest.

Giovanni was sure he was in love with the Hostem.

When Number 14 grazed over a sensitive spot on Hostem's ribs, the breathy gasp the teen released sent a spark straight to Giovanni's cock.

Number 14 moved his mouth lower, biting down Hostem's chest and stomach until he reached the teen's thighs. Number 14 mouthed around Hostem's privates, licking and sucking at the younger's sensitive skin. Hostem's back arched slightly off the bed, a deep-throated moan escaping his lips and his body twisting in pleasure.

Giovanni felt his throat clench.

Number 14 sat back up after giving a bruising bite to Hostem's hip. The teen's face was flushed faintly as Number 14 lifted both of Hostem's thighs and Giovanni felt his cock twitch again as the teenager's penis and ass came into view.

Giovanni should have been used to it by now. He really should have, but when Number 14 pushed in bare and dry Giovanni felt rage course through him as Hostem's face paled again as the earlier pleasure was replaced by pain, even though Giovanni knew in the back of his mind that the teen wasn't consciously aware of the pain.

Giovanni moved before his brain could catch up with his emotions. His hands wrapped around the whore's throat and he yanked backwards until the blonde was ripped off the bed. He felt his fists make contact with the other man's face repeatedly, but he, himself, made no conscious effort to punch the whore.

Giovanni stopped his fists when he felt the bones of the blonde's conclave skull start to embed themselves into his hands. Giovanni came back to his senses straddling Number 14's waist, his hands bloody and the whore's face nothing but a mess of meat and exposed bone.

Giovanni waited for the disgust or regret to show itself as he tried to slow down his panting breath, but found that no such emotions existed.

"Was that fun, Matlal?"

Giovanni did not feel sick at the sight of the mangled face in front of him, but he did feel the cold dread tingling down his spine at the amused-sounding question.

He had forgotten the Emperor was there.

"I hope you enjoyed that, Matlal, because you ruined the rest of Hostem's feeding." Giovanni turned slowly to look at the older man who was still sitting at the desk he had been in since the start.

The Emperor's hand was still grasping his own cock, but was not actively moving it as he watched Giovanni.

"How are you going to reconcile your actions, Matlal? Hostem is still starving."

Giovanni felt a sliver of guilt pierce his heart at that. He did not want to cause Hostem any discomfort. I loved the teen.

Giovanni rose from his position on the floor and stumbled over to the bed. He was vaguely aware of his throbbing hands, but his main focus was on the teenager who was still lying naked on the sheets.

Hostem's body was oddly placed; his legs in uncomfortable-looking angles and Giovanni again felt remorse at the knowledge that he was the one who caused that discomfort in the boy by yanking the whore off of him.

Hostem's ass was bleeding and the blood was staining the sheets below him as Giovanni climbed onto the bed. He felt his cock start to harden again as he looked at the teen and he pulled himself out before gripping Hostem's thighs.

"Wait."

Giovanni paused, his concentration broke and he turned to look at the Emperor.

"Who said to use yourself?" the Emperor questioned, one eyebrow raised. "Go get another whore from the harem."

Giovanni considered it for a second. For only a second.

He thought about getting up and doing as the Emperor asked, as he had been doing for the last few years. He thought about getting another whore to come and _defile_ Hostem again. He thought about letting himself live a little longer.

But only for a second.

After that second was up, Giovanni turned back towards the teen below him and slipped himself inside, the blood coating his dick and smoothing his passage. He didn't pause or reconsider, as soon as he was inside the teen, he was pumping his hips and pressing Hostem's thighs down to the teenager's chest.

He watched the teen's face as he thrust into the body below him, his eyes tracing over the not-quite-fully-developed features and the what once could have been a sun kissed complexion but was now pale from being deprived of the outdoors.

He only stilled briefly when he felt the spell rip through his chest, forming a sizable hole there, before continuing on at an albeit weaker rhythm.

"Are you really that desperate to be inside of him?" the whispered words in his ear and the hand that fingered the hole in his chest barely registered as he slammed his hips into the teen. "I understand. He likes to make people betray me. I understand that it's not your fault completely. He's addicting, isn't he? A drug, almost. A poison that makes you all too happy to give yourself over to it; makes you desperate, even, to drink it.

"I may understand, my faithless Matlal, but I do not forgive treason." The hand embedded in Giovanni's chest pushed all the way through and he could feel the Dark Lord's fingers running over his ribs and his wrist pressing against his lungs. Matlal's hips stuttered momentarily before continuing on as the Emperor used his appendage to jerk Giovanni's body at his will. "Savor this, Matlal. This is your reward for all the years of service you have given me. I am truly disappointed to see you go."

Giovanni's body was past the limits of pain and pleasure and was working completely on instinct as he thrust using the momentum of the Emperor's arm. He didn't feel when his orgasm ripped through him, or as the Emperor tore his hand free from his chest.

"Look at what you've done, Harry." The Matlal laid slumped and dying over Hostem as he more heard than felt the Emperor wipe his bloodied hand on the back of Giovanni's shirt. "Why do you insist on destroying everything I create? Now I have to find a new General-to-be. How do I explain this to my people? You are so inconsiderate, Harry."

Giovanni was vaguely aware of his body being repositioned off of Hostem, more so due to his view shifting from the teenager's chest to the expanse of his ribs.

"I truly hate you, Harry. Whenever I wake you up, I'm going to destroy you completely." Giovanni's vision went black and the sounds around him started to become more like static than anything as he bleed out on the covers. "Please wake up soon, Harry, so I can disembowel you. So I can rip your skin off and remove your bones from your flesh. I can't wait to fuck you over, Harry. I can't wait to pay you back for abandoning me for _centuries_. Oh, Merlin, Harry, please come back to me.

"I miss you."

**-Year 566 of the Dark Order-**

**-Rebel Movement's Underground Headquarters-**

_**Harry** _

It hurt more than it should have.

The absence of red hair.

Harry looked at the row of men and women lined up in front of him and couldn't quite tame the burst of pure hatred that shot through his veins.

These were the descendants of his enemies.

These were the children of the Death Eaters that attacked and killed his friends and family. The people who laughed as their broken corpses were slung around like over-sized rag dolls- _RonHermioneGinnyBillLavenderNevilleLunaSeamusFredGeorgeLeeDeanMRS. & _\- those had been his family. His only family.

Itwastheirfaulttheirfaulttheirfault _killthemkillthemkillthemkill-_

"Mr. Potter, these are the Rebel troops that are on stand-by. They have been openly labeled as traitors and are on the run from the Emperor's Army." Harry was mentally jerked out of his tirade by Reilly Everlest's sudden voice. He took a deep breath before looking up at the people before him again.

Six women and eleven men.

17 ready and willing fighters.

Harry felt like laughing.

It's not like it mattered anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last. Thank you for reading, please leave a review below


	17. A Wedding Worth a Thousand Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: mass murder, manipulation, this is not a happy ending

**-Year 566 of the Dark Order-**

_**Amun (Matlal)** _

How did it end up like this?

Amun looked around the once pristine ballroom. The white marble walls and floors, the high ceilings with dangling crystal chandeliers, the linen-draped banquet tables lining the walls laden down with meats and cheeses and fruit and wine; all of it now dowsed in the crimson color of the late party goers.

Their corpses and dying bodies littered the floor. Heavy robes and lacey dresses, tuxes and shined shoes, all ruined and torn.

This wasn't how it was suppose the end. So how did this happen?

**-2 Days Prior-**

**-Rebel Movement's Underground Headquarters-**

_**Reilly Everlest** _

Reilly didn't know what she expected from the boy. Because that's just what he was: a boy.

He couldn't be older than 16, maybe 17 tops, but Reilly _knew_ he was older than that, and that was the unsettling part about it. Only one other person was known for being un-aging, and that was the Emperor.

The immortal, immoral Emperor.

Who was he exactly? The only thing they had on the kid was that he was born around the time the Dark Lord was first rising, before the Dark Order was established and during the end of the Unknown Times, and that he had "defeated" the Dark Lord once. The school book they had gotten their information from hadn't said much about the actual incident, but from what she could gather from it, the boy had been a _child_ , a mere _babe,_ when he had killed the Emperor. Who's to say he could do it again? Who's to say he even actually _did_ it the first time? Wasn't the Emperor still alive? I mean, he was a _toddler_ when the Emperor had been temporarily indisposed, the kid probably had little to do with the occurrence itself.

The thoughts kept whirling around and around in her head; the doubts, the fears, the unknowns. But Reilly knew that when it really came down to it, she had no real choice in the matter. She was desperate. They _all_ were desperate. They were sick and tired of living under the thumb of their despicable tyrant and if some other immortal man came and said he could free them from the Emperor, then Reilly wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

But she had a feeling something was off about all this.

Why had the boy been in the castle? Why did the Emperor have portraits of him everywhere?

Reilly couldn't put her finger on it, but whatever it was, she felt like it could either be their downfall or their savior.

She desperately hoped it was the later.

**-Rebel Movement's Underground Headquarters-**

_**Hayden** _

Hayden's body felt like a sack of bricks.

His chest had a heavy, aching feel to it and there was a faint throbbing in his head that pressed against his eyelids and made it equally painfully for his eyes to be either opened or closed. He had known that it was a bad idea to let that shitty kid do whatever the fuck he did to him, but by the Emperor was the kid persuasive. Or maybe he was just that weak…

Hayden groaned as he tried to lift his head up off the thin pillow, only for him to cease trying when a shot of agony raced through his skull.

"Fucking shitty brat…"

The creaking of the door jolted him into an upright position, something he immediately regretted as the nausea took hold of him and he slumped back down.

"Fuck-" Hayden groaned out.

He lifted his head more slowly this time as he turned his attention to the door.

"Amun?"

The Matlal stood in the doorway, a look of both worry and exasperation mixed confusedly on his face; he appeared like he couldn't decide to be annoyed at the gardener or concerned at the other man's obvious difficulties.

Hayden's head flopped back down on the bed and he gave another pitiful moan. "Amun, get me something, please. Anything. Just make the pain stop."

A huff from the doorway was his only answer as the light tap of the mute's footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

The black man turned around in the small bed and burrowed himself further in the covers. That was the first and only time he allowed that teenage fuck anywhere near him.

Hayden allowed his thoughts to fester with hate for Potter as he waited for the Matlal's return.

Amun came silently back into the room this time. He closed the door gently and strode over to the bed quietly, placing his hand softly on the back facing him and allowing the bigger man to turn over. He handed the vials over and watched as they were quickly downed.

The Matlal's eyebrow rose as the gardener cursed out as the potions slowly took effect.

"Thank the Emperor, but that shit was terrible." Haden stuck his tongue out childishly and turned to the waiting man standing next to the bed. Amun's brow raised higher in question when he got the darker man's attention.

Hayden pulled his tongue back into his mouth and grinned sheepishly as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks, Amun." Hayden sat up further, the blankets pooling at his waist as he eyed the Egyptian. "As much as I appreciate your help, why are you here?"

The shorter man sighed and sat down at the side of the bed, his notebook already pulled out, and his quill started flying across the page. Hayden leaned forward and peered over the other's shoulder.

"It's noon and Everlest has already introduced Potter to the permanent members. I was going to let you sleep, but new info has just come in. Apparently the entire harem was destroyed; the only survivor being our Lawnaut who was reporting in during the attack. Everlest has called a meeting."

Hayden glanced over the quick scrawl before leaning away and stretching his arms out, an explosive gush of air passed between his lips as he pushed the blankets further off and slung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Then I guess we better head out." The black man mused. He pulled out a set of pants and shirt from the dresser and went about pulling them over his body before he stopped and turned towards the other man.

Amun's head twirled towards the door when he was caught staring at the other dressing, he could practically feel the heat of Hayden's smirk on his back, but he refused to acknowledge him.

"Let's go, Amun."

**-Rebel Movement's Underground Headquarters-**

_**Akira Lawnaut** _

Akira was, for lack of better words, stunned.

When she had gone in to give her report, she had not expected to come back to the bloodshed and horrifying view of the people she had spent her last few years with lying torn and bloodied across the room. To say she was shocked was a major understatement. She had barely gotten ahold of herself enough to leave again; she could no longer stay there.

She felt horribly like what Jerald probably had been struggling with after the Emperor had tortured him. When she had gotten back to headquarters, she had sat in Everlest's office and waited, staring at the wall vacantly.

Her mind felt like it was both blank and on overdrive. The images of the other harem member's broken bodies playing on repeat while she was forced to watch unwillingly to the torment created by her own mind.

Everlest had found her like that. Retelling what had happened was amazingly easy when one was in an out-of-body experience. She felt separated from the words that flowed out of her mouth, like they were told by somebody else about a different occurrence altogether.

Now, sitting in the meeting room, surrounded by people she technically worked with but had no real relationship with, the fracture of the two separate spheres she had been straddling, widened. The harem was where she had belonged. This place, these people, were not what should have been preserved. The harem was supposed to be the safe place; the place where she could rest and talk and _live_. So why was this place the one that survived?

_'It's their fault.'_

It wasn't fair. Why did they have to die? They had been innocent.

This wasn't right. She had put herself at risk because she had wanted to save them from the caged life they had lived, but now…

_'Your fault.'_

They shouldn't have been killed, whatever happened was undoubtedly her fault. She was the one who had betrayed the Emperor, so why had _they_ been punished? They had done nothing!

_'Whorish woman.'_

The Emperor had found out that there was a spy and he had killed everyone. They had been punished for her wrongdoing. This all had been a mistake. If she had just stayed in the harem…

This was all-

_'Your fault.'_

**-Rebel Movement's Underground Headquarters-**

_**Amun (Matlal)** _

There was something off.

After both he and Everlest had compared the two different sides of the story, they were left with a hole. A large, gaping hole.

What had happened?

Everlest had thought that the Emperor had done it, but Amun had communicated to the best of is abilities that the Emperor had been just as shocked as they were that the harem had been destroyed.

Amun felt like he was missing something. He was almost certain that the Emperor had known who was at fault, but his mind had been too fuzzy that morning. He remembered the bodies, torn and chewed, the Emperor had spoken about something, but what was it..?

"Perhaps it was Jerald."

Amun, as long with the other 20 members at the table, turned towards Hostem.

"Why do you say that, Potter?" Hostem broke his eyes away from Lawnaut's own blankly staring ones to Everlest's.

"Well, he was mentally unstable wasn't he?"

"Yes, well, that's not a reasonable reason to accuse someone of systematically killing a group of people." Everlest said disapprovingly.

"It was just a thought." Hostem shrugged out and went back to staring at Lawnaut.

Amun wondered if the teen remembered seeing her when the Emperor took her back to his room. He was curious of what the teen had been aware of when he was in his comatose state. Had he known that the Emperor had done horrible things to people while his body rested at the bottom of the water-filled room? Had he been conscious for it? Or oblivious? What of when Jerald had taken him? Was he aware during that? Had he felt it when he- _"you really shouldn't cry in front of me."_

Amun winced as the fleeting voice flashed in his mind.

"Anyways, I'm sure it doesn't even matter." Amun looked back up to the Hostem, who was pushing his chair away from the table and standing up. "We should be more worried about our strategy to take down the Emperor than about a couple of dead whores."

Everlest slammed out of her chair, the chair pushing back loudly, and leaned forward, her hands against the table, as she scowled at the Hostem who had risen from the other side.

"Mr. Potter, I think I speak for everyone when I say that that was uncalled for-"

"And I think I speak for myself when I say I don't care." Everlest gaped at the teen in shock as he stared unwaveringly back at her. "My job is to destroy _him_ , not to care about every whore that gets gutted. In case you've forgotten, Miss Everlest, we are planning an attack in two days, so if you are going to continue contemplating that death of a few prostitutes, I'm going to go over our plan again."

Amun watched as the Hostem walked out of one of the doors before turning back towards Everlest, whose face was red and blotchy with indignation.

"Wonder if he's ever not a dick?" Amun gave a disapproving side-glance at Hayden, who raised his hands in surrender.

"Meeting dismissed for now. We'll meet up again in a few hours." Amun looked back at Everlest as she sat back in her seat and turned towards the distraught half-Japanese girl at her side.

"Hey, Amun," The Matlal looked to Hayden as he stood up from his chair and held up a pack of cigarettes. "I'm going to go smoke outside, wanna join?"

'He's lucky he has such an attractive face...' Amun mentally sighed while he gave a pointed glare to the pack.

Amun shook his head in answer and waited till the black man left the room before standing up and going out the same door the Hostem had.

**-Rebel Movement's Underground Headquarters-**

_**Harry (Hostem)** _

It was infuriating.

Disgusting, stupid, ugly _**whore**_ _._ How _dare_ she survive?! It was an outrage! Despicable! Unthinkable!

Who did she think she was; staying alive after what he had gone through to ensure the death of that bastard's harem? To think there was still one of those worms crawling around, it disgusted him to his core.

Harry sat sulking in one of the chairs in front of the fire in the communal library. The knowledge that he would not be able to control her mind like he had Jerald's weighed heavy on his shoulders. He had had no contact with her, so he had no connection. He would have to find another way to kill her. To rid himself of the filth that Tom insisted on polluting the world with.

But it would just have to wait for now.

There was one thing he knew for sure though: he would eliminate every person the Dark Lord had contaminated.

Everyone.

**-Rebel Movement's Underground Headquarters-**

_**Amun (Matlal)** _

Amun found himself standing in front of the Hostem.

Looking at him, Amun noticed that the Hostem did have very pretty eyes. Green and gleaming. There was a shine in them that spoke of a willingness to fight at a moment's notice, a glimmer that told of a life prepared for battle.

But also very young.

He couldn't have been older than Amun's 18 years. He didn't look like the kind of person that could save them; that could shoulder their burdens.

"Matlal…" Amun's attention focused back on the other teen in front of him.

The Hostem glanced to the seat opposite his own and Amun gave an answering nod before sitting down in it.

"I must say it is nice to have someone my own age here, all these adults make it so stuffy and boring, don't they?" Amun nodded cautiously at the grinning teen, not sure how to respond to his conversational tone and manner. It had been a long time since someone his own age had tried to talk to him, the closest being Hayden, but even then, Hayden was in his mid-twenties.

"But I must say, you are quite young to be a Matlal. I wonder what dearest Tommy was thinking?" Amun's brow furrowed at the name, but the other ignored it and continued speaking. "I must say that it is irresponsible of him to put such a weighted role on your shoulders. Matlal's are supposed to be at least be in their late twenties…" The Hostem trailed off as he regarded the other teen in front of him. "Who ever knows what that bastard is thinking? Definitely not me."

Amun felt faintly uncomfortable hearing someone talk about the Emperor that way.

Even if he was volunteering to help overthrow the Dark Lord, he still feared the man. The Emperor was someone to be afraid of. Someone to be looked at from a distance and even be in awe of. He was to be treated more as a ruthless god that could snap at any moment, a volcano that could explode and kill all of them then he was to be considered an actual _person_. And to go so far as to _bad-mouth him_? No one would even think of it.

Except, apparently, this boy. Who was he exactly?

His curiosity and confusion must have shown on his face, for the other teen suddenly laughed and leaned forward in his chair.

"I'm sorry, Matlal, it had escaped me that you are incapable of actually speaking." Amun felt a spiral of annoyance wiggle through him at the confession. "I'd offer to take off that little enchantment, but I'm afraid it's not time for that yet. You'll just have to put up with it for a little while longer."

Amun was taken aback. Could the Hostem really undo the Emperor's own charm? It seemed highly unlikely, but at this point everything about the other teen was a mystery, and for all he knew, the younger probably could.

"Speaking of the Matlal…you know it was me who came up with the idea right?" Amun's attention was once again focused on the smaller teen. "I told him that he needed a person who could stand in if he ever stepped down from his position. He of course was completely against such a role; he could never even fathom the idea of him not ruling his own Empire. We came to an agreement in the end, though. Tommy like to believe that he doesn't make compromises, but he does. That little Standlin proved as much with her little _deal_." Amun stared at the Hostem as the other trailed off. The only Standlin Amun could think of was Armand Crabbe.

"But she matters little now, her family line is close to being wiped out anyways. It's a petty thing, but no one likes to be locked away, do they? She just made everything more troublesome, though I suppose it will only help us out in the end." Amun was starting to see the similarities between the Emperor and this boy. They both had the infuriating and condescending habit of talking to one like they were nothing more than a stuffed doll for a child to tell their school-born worries to. It didn't help that both also seemed to speak of things that flew well over Amun's head half the time.

"But that's beside the point, really. So, anyways, we agreed that a position would be appointed for a general-to-be, and in the case of an emergency of some sort, an Emperor-in-waiting. So when I kill Tommy, you're going to take his place."

…

…

…what?

"Don't worry, you may not think it, but you've been trained to take over. Maybe not explicitly and not outright, but you were. There are but three people that _know_ Tom: me, you, and the previous Matlal. And while it would probably be more beneficial to use your predecessor, I don't plan on letting her live." The words flowed sluggishly through his ears. He could hear them, but they were distant and clouded. The Hostem wanted him to be the Emperor? Him? An 18 year old Egyptian who was incapable of speaking and had been employed in the Emperor's care for 3 months tops.

Why?

"Because, for one, I believe in you." Amun was taken aback slightly, forgetting that he _was_ in fact incapable of speech and hadn't said anything gout loud. They really were similar. "And for two…you're clean."

Amun looked back up at the other teen in confusion.

"Your predecessor broke. That's why he replaced her. He always replaces them after they brake. He thinks it makes his generals more _ruthless_." The words were spat out, the youthful face in front of him was twisted and full of disgust. "He soils everything he touches. _Everything_."

_'Oh, you really shouldn't do that.'_

Green eyes focused back onto dark brown. "But not you. He hasn't gotten to you yet. He hasn't dirtied you, but you still have seen his madness. His insanity. Experience, time wise, is useless. Time just gives more opportunities to destroy you in this profession. You, as you are now, are perfect."

_'You really shouldn't cry in front of me.'_

Amun's head pounded.

The Hostem stood up from his seat and took two steps towards the Matlal. Leaning down, the younger boy put one hand on the taller boy's shoulder and the other gripped his chin.

"You have to go back for now. It will be hard, but Tommy doesn't like to think Matlals would betray him. He wants to believe in them. He has to believe in them. Matlal's are supposed to be a part of him. His… _human_ selves, even." Hostem tipped Matlal's chin back further. "I do not want to kill his human self. I want you to live. You don't have to do anything. I don't _want_ you to do anything. I want you to live, and that is it."

Matlal stared up at the other teen. It was weird to see this face in front of him when he was used to seeing it on the walls. The Hostem, himself, was a painting. He was meant to be a painting. The fact that this creature had crawled out of his land of paint and canvas was surely a testament that the Emperor was too. This figure of paint had come into the human world to drag its other half back into its plane of existence and out of this realm.

"Matlal," Amun concentrated back onto the Hostem when the other placed both of his hands on his cheeks. "Hate him, Matlal. You are his human self and he's seeking out to destroy you. _I_ can save you. Let me save you. All you have to do is go back to him and wait. I'll handle everything for you. After he is gone, you and you're boyfriend can create an Empire that is worthy."

The Hostem released his cheeks and stepped back.

"I need to go patch things up with Miss Everlest and continue planning out our attack. Our little conversation gave me an idea." The Hostem smiled down at Matlal before turning and exiting out the door they had entered earlier.

Amun sat in his seat, his thoughts racing through his mind.

'If I'm his human self, then what are you to him, Hostem?'

Amun looked back towards the door.

'What are you to him?'

Amun stared back into the fire before his face flared up with heat as he remembered the Hostem's last few parting words.

Hayden was not his fucking boyfriend!

**-2 Days Later-**

**-Emperor's Castle-**

_**Belva Crabbe** _

Belva sat in front of the vanity, staring at the dress she wore. White and frilly, it was a beautiful thing, something her mother and sisters would have loved. But they were not here. No one was here. Not for her.

For all her bravado towards her own death, Belva was scared.

Petrified.

She was fourteen for Emperor's sakes! A child! A mere babe! She wasn't even recognized as a full member of the empire yet, yet here she sat brushing makeup on her face as she waited in a pool a frills and lace to be married to a man who was ancient and powerful and _terrifying_.

Belva wanted to die.

She _wanted_ to die, yes. But that did not mean she wasn't scared. So when she saw the person reflected back at her from her mirror, Belva felt the dam break as the flood of emotions she had been trying to suppress since her fiancée- _her love_ \- had died, flowed forward out of her eyes and mouth.

Her painstakingly down makeup smeared and ran down her face as she pressed her hands against her mouth and eyes, trying to block out the man in the mirror as well as muffle her cries. It did little to calm them, so one hand smeared the mascara from her lids across her cheek as she dragged it across her face to press down on her ear.

She stifled another scream when a hand fell gently on her shoulder. The man neither pushing nor pulling her and just stood there and let her sob.

"The truest little Juliet, aren't you?" Belva pressed her hands harder against her face until the physical pain outweighed the emotional and the sobbing trailed off. When she stopped crying, she let her hands fall to her lap and stared ahead at the mirror in front of them, her eyes not straying to look at the man-no, the teen beside her.

"You remind me much of your great aunt; she was proud and regal yet felt no shame in her acts of fear. She could run away screaming yet refused to crawl back; always proud she was. Though I suppose in the end, her hatred and pride helped me. Tommy never thought to close in the passageway connecting the outside with the floor below him after it was blockaded in to create his little… _aquarium_. It made slipping into this wing of the castle so much easier without all those pesky guards to hide from. At least the woman was good for _something_. You know, she too, thought herself in love."

Belva sniffed as delicately as she could before reaching up and attempting to wipe the smudges of black clean from her face. "I am not in love with the Emperor as she was."

"No, I suppose not. It was the little German, was it not?" Belva's hand stilled in its process of cleaning its owner's face.

"And what do you know of him?"

The dark laugh that met her ear made her recoil, the hand on her shoulder hadn't budged during the entire conversation.

The teen leaned forward, his lips an inch from her ear.

"I know the Emperor had him killed."

Belva expected another batch of tears to well up, but she found that none came. It felt more like the pieces fell into place and clicked rather than the teen's words knocking them down.

She should have known.

Instead of grief, she felt a deep seated anger for the boy standing next to her.

"Then was it you who killed my family? Are you trying to punish me for my aunt's sins, too? If any she had that is. Who are you anyways? I know your face, I have seen it on the walls; but who are you?"

The teen eyed her shortly before pulling his hand away and standing straight beside her.

"I do not wish to kill you, Ms. Crabbe." He started before pausing. "Your family's death, I assure you was an accident. I do not like killing the innocent-"

"You do not look like you regret it." Belva cut him off.

The teen pulled back even more on himself, a flicker of surprise crossed over his face before it disappeared into a perplexed expression. He tilted his head briefly to the side, eyeing her with a new curiosity before shaking his head quickly and standing straight.

"Your death, like theirs, is a necessary in bringing order back into this world."

"You contradict yourself, you said it was an accident yet tell me that it was _needed_." Belva turned away from the mirror in front of her to face the older boy.

"It is better they died the way they did then to be slaughtered like the rest of the Death Eaters!" The teen's face had twisted slightly out of its confusion and was bordering on anger at the unwanted truth at the other's words, his voice rose slightly as the thing he had been trying to ignore started to be pulled into the light. "Did you rather they die as a family or be hunted down? I'm just trying to stop the Emperor's reign of terror!"

Belva's mouth fell open in indignation at the words and her cheeks grew hot and pink with righteous fury as the teen in front of her spoke of her late family as if they were mere animals.

"Slaughter?! Hunted?! Just admit it; you are just as bad as the Emperor, aren't you? You pretend to do things for the better of this 'Empire' but in actuality, you are just another dictator trying to control us!"

Any more words she had to say was cut off by the slosh of blood that bubbled in her throat and out her mouth. The two both stared at each other in shock as the red liquid dripped from her lips and onto the white dress.

Belva tipped forward and out of the chair to land on her knees, one hand raised to push at the slash in her throat as her life flowed thickly out of her. Her other hand reached out and grasped the teen's robes, her eyes staring accusingly yet triumphantly up into his own. They said, 'Look at what you did! Look! I was right, see? A monster is what you are. A monster that is no better than the Emperor!'

The teen ripped the fabric out of her grip and stumbled back, before turning and rushing out of the room.

Belva watched from the floor as her murderer ran out. She closed her eyes and slumped fully to the floor. As the world around her descended into a grey buzz in her ears, she thought of her family and didn't try to stop the bubble of relief and gratitude that burst through her. She was glad she would die here. Glad that she didn't have to marry her love's murderer, glad she didn't have to lose her innocence at 14.

Glad this nightmare was finally over.

**-Side Room-**

_**Matlal (Amun)** _

"Where is she?"

Amun could feel the tension in the air, the thick, heavy presence of the Emperor's magic laid on his shoulders like a lead coat.

He watched the older man pace in front of the door the led to the hallway while repeatedly looking back at the other door that led to the ballroom.

Amun had caught a glimpse of it while it was being prepared and it was decorated lavishly enough to get every Pureblood drooling.

"She should be here. Where is that damned girl?" The sounds of the Emperor's feet gliding across the floor stopped. "We're going to go find her, come on Matlal."

Amun focused back on the psychopath in front of him.

 _'Distract him for as long as you can, Matlal.'_ The Hostem's parting words floated back to him and Amun, for the first time, wondered on how he was actually supposed to do that. He sincerely hoped that the younger teen hadn't forgotten his muteness again.

Amun felt the trickle of panic spike through him as the Emperor took a step towards the door and he gave a whine to attract the elder's attention. The high pitched whimper that slipped between his lips brought more mortification than relief, though, and he was left standing with a deepening blush of horrified embarrassment when the Emperor turned to look at him.

The look of confused curiosity that the Dark Lord gave him morphed into a voracious grin and his attention was successfully distracted from the problems of his missing bride. Matlal wondered how long he had to keep the other's attention, as the Hostem hadn't actually given him a time to go by, and he wondered _how_ he was supposed to _keep_ the Emperor's attention. The older man was already of a fickle temperament and trying to captivate that attention was something few to none could do-

"I much prefer crying to blushing, you know." Matlal was snapped out of his daze by the voice that came not but a few inches from his face. He really needed to stop being so unaware of his surroundings. "It makes for interesting relations, but unfortunately not long lasting ones."

The Emperor's expression had at some point during Matlal's inner dialogue shifted back into light curiosity rather than hunger and he was watching the young man's face closely.

"You hardly even look like him, it's a wonder that I ever confused you two." Matlal's brow creased at the words, not quite understanding what the other was saying, not that he ever really did, but still. "I know I can get bad, but actually imaging you were him? It's unthinkable."

Matlal held still when the Emperor's hands came up to hold his face, a few simple tweaks of the older man's wrists twisting and turning Amun's entire head.

"It is truly unfortunate that I spoiled you. It'll be disappointing to see you go." The Emperor dropped his hands and took a step back, his eyes still wondering over Amun's frame as if he could find something there that had been hidden in his face.

Matlal was, for the most part, confused. This was of course a normal occurrence for him, but this felt different. The Emperor _appeared_ to be in one of his more sane states, but his words still sounded like they belonged to the wide-eyed fanatic of a creature he usually was.

"Do you want to know what you'll be killed for, Matlal?"

…killed for?

Matlal stumbled a step back away from the taller man before stopping when he noticed that the Emperor had made no move towards him.

"I suppose it is only fair for you to know the…crime _you'll_ be punished for."

Matlal desperately wanted to be able to speak. To be able to question what the other was saying.

"But before that, we need to check on my bride." And with that, the Emperor was out the door and gone.

Amun stood still for a couple of seconds, trying to digest what exactly just occurred, before he too rushed out the door in the wake of his unhinged leader.

**-Hallway-**

_**Harry (Hostem)** _

Harry collapsed in the nearest alcove away from the room, his legs having been unable to carry him much further as they trembled and quaked.

The bloodied knife clattered out of his hands and onto the floor to his side. He tilted his head back against the stone walls and tried to breath calmly before glancing at the weapon at his side.

He quickly looked away and closed his eyes.

He had only meant to stab her in the back; to be done with it quickly and efficiently. But he had made the mistake of speaking with the young girl.

And she had made him pay.

The thoughts that he had been trying to keep at bay, been suppressing with thoughts of punishing his wayward lover, had surfaced.

He was a monster.

Everything his teenage self had despised in Voldemort was what he had become.

A senseless murderer who saw others as nothing more than tools.

Was this who he really was now?

Was he really okay with killing innocent people for his own personal gain?

The answer came shockingly easy.

He was.

The shock he felt at the young girl's words were more from his past learned behavior than his actual thoughts. He didn't mind killing these people. They weren't his family. His friends. They might as well not have been people at all really; they were just Tom's toys.

Tom's toys that had stolen his lover from him.

Tom cared only for his Empire. Tom didn't love him. And it was the Empire's fault.

The decision finalized in his mind: This Empire must be eradicated.

Completely.

**-Belva's Chambers-**

_**Amun (Matlal)** _

Amun stood in the doorway to what once was Belva Crabbe's room.

The Emperor's back faced him, the body of the fourteen year old lying at the Dark Lord's feet.

This was the end wasn't it?

This is where all the carefully constructed walls of this frightfully fragile society finally collapsed. It had to be.

This is where the two sides actually diverged. Where the two halves of both of their plans intersected and then veered away from each other.

"No! No, please, you were my last hope!"

For the first time, Amun understood the importance of the Crabbe girl as he watched the Emperor fall to his knees in front of her corpse. As he watched the older man lift her up gently to stare at the gash in her throat. The utter defeat that radiated from his bent back. This was the same one that ordered the death of a young boy so that he could marry the contract-less fiancée? Was this the same man that raped and slaughtered that girl's younger brother?

It was hardly believable.

"Why?" Amun looked back towards the Emperor. "Why do you let me get so close then destroy everything? Just let me touch you, Harry."

"Why don't you just _ask_ me instead of going through all of this shit that you _know_ is just going to piss me off more? Hopeless man."

Matlal felt his blood freeze at the voice coming from behind him. He stayed frozen as the Emperor's back slowly straightened and he turned towards them both.

" _Harry_." The second voice might as well have been alien to him. Its hushed awe sounded foreign and wrong on the terrifying and destructive Dark Lord's tongue.

"Tom." Though less amazed-sounding, the tone was gentle and affectionate. Something that felt just as wrong being used towards the Emperor.

The worst part was the expression on the Dark Lord's face. It was a mixture of amazement and bliss. The Emperor's eyes raked over what Amun new was the Hostem behind him. The beam on his face was discontenting at the least and down-right plain wrong at the worst.

But, just as Amun was coming to expect from the older man, his expression turned a full 180 and his eyes darkened and the smile on his face replaced by a sneer just as quickly as they had appeared.

" _You utter piece of shit_." The Emperor stood up, the body of the girl rolling unnoticed out of his grasp to slam into the floor. "How dare you leave me and wreak havoc in my kingdom."

A scoff came from behind Matlal's back but he didn't dare move for fear of drawing attention to himself.

"Oh please, _Tommy_ , if anyone's at fault here, it's you."

The snarl that passed through the Emperor's lips would have matched more with a beast then the tall, well-groomed- though slightly bloodied- man. The Dark Lord took a lunging step forwards before he stopped at the words that came next.

"I'll make you a deal, Tom."

The Emperor looked skeptical and mildly confused, though he straightened from his planned attack.

"What kind of deal?"

The light laugh that flowed from behind him was chilling and Amun struggled to continue standing frozen. He flinched when a hand reached out and landed on his shoulder gently.

"If you can find me and catch me, I'll release it." The teen didn't specify what _it_ was, but it seemed like the Emperor understood because his eyes widened as they flickered across the face of the teen behind him.

"What are the rules?" Amun felt his brow crease for the second time that day.

Were they really about to play a fucking _game_? This was _war_ , yet they both were treating it like it was nothing but an in-depth role play.

"You give me a 5 minute head start and I'll hide in the Ballroom."

The Ballroom.

The center of the Rebellion's plan of attack.

The boy was leading the Emperor right into his fucking trap.

The Emperor's eyes narrowed.

Well fuck. Of course he'd be cautious. The boy just offered for them to play a game of hide-and-seek in a crowded Ballroom that was set up to be the wedding celebration of the Emperor and the now dead Crabbe girl.

"Fine." Okay, maybe not that cautious.

"Good." Amun could practically hear the smile in that voice as the previously forgotten hand on his shoulder yanked him backwards.

Lips pressed against his own and the immediate feeling of a draining sensation bloomed inside of his chest. Before he could fully react, his world went black.

_**-hours later-** _

**-Ballroom-**

_**Amun (Matlal)** _

This isn't how this was suppose the end. So how did this happen?

The bodies strewn about were being repeatedly joined with fresh ones as both the Emperor's and Rebel's people were being flung about by what could only be the dark, repressing magic or the Emperor.

When Amun had woken up, alone, in Belva's room, he had, truthfully, almost decided to stay put and just wait for whoever won to find him and do what they pleased with him. But after a very brief debate with himself, Amun decided that that was an awful idea and had stumbled up and out the room.

The hallways were scorched and in some places the fire continued to burn hotly. It seemed that the Hostem had continued his pyromaniac ways even when just traveling to a different area to fight.

Amun had followed the fire back to the Ballroom before pausing in front of the door. His magic was terribly depleted and he didn't even know how much time had passed since he had fallen unconscious, but he still needed to _be_ there. To witness what would become of his future.

Would the Rebel's actually win and the Hostem grant him control over the Empire- because holy fuck- and the Emperor and his terrible reign defeated? Or would the Emperor's troops win and Hostem be tried and convicted of treason?

It can go without saying that Amun had not expected to open the door and see a complete and utter massacre.

The Emperor seemed to have no care if the people he was destroying were his own men or not. He was tearing through all of them, briefly checking each one for signs of the Hostem before throwing them away and allowing his stray magic to rip them apart.

There were less than 10 people now out of the hundreds that had shown up to the massive ballroom for the wedding of their ruler. It would take him minutes to destroy them all, but where was the Hostem?

"Matlal." The whisper in his ear made him jump and he was only just barely able to hold in his gasp if surprise. He turned to his right to look at the other teen. They were both standing in the doorway and watching as the Emperor shredded the people around him in a ravaged fury.

'Why' Amun wanted to ask. 'Why are you letting this happen?' The teen ignored his silent questions this time instead of answering them as both he and the Dark Lord had habits of doing.

The sudden silence that descended on the cavernous Ballroom drew his attention back.

There were no more people left and the Emperor was facing towards them. His chest rising and falling and the barely recognizable pink of exertion on his face covered by blood and stray body pieces.

"You promised." The words were mangled by the heavy, ragged breath the tall man was letting out. "Release it."

Matlal felt like he was missing something. He didn't know if the knockout had messed with his head, but he was pretty sure that murdering the entire congressional was not part of the deal.

The Hostem stepped forward and from the corner of his eye, Amun could see the smile that was spread across the teen's face. The younger boy continued walking towards the taller man until they were less than a foot from each other.

"It's gone."

The Emperor looked unsure as he reached his hand out and gently placed it on the Hostem's face. Whatever he had expected to happen, didn't, and he let out a breath of air and collapsed to his knees in front if the teen.

The Dark Lord's arms wrapped around the teen's waist and he buried his head into the younger's stomach.

"Don't ever do that again. Don't ever leave me like that again, Harry." The words floated to Matlal faint and muffled by the fabric they had to pass through.

This display had to be ten times as unsettling as the one he had witnessed before had been. He didn't exactly understand what was happening still. He was stilled confused and horrified and terrified by what was happening.

"I won't." The reply came. The Hostem had wrapped his arms around the kneeling man and his fingers ran gently through the old man's hair. "If you promise not to do stupid things for idiotic mortals again, I promise to never leave you."

Matlal looked away from the scene. He was tired still. And drained. His limbs felt heavy and his vision was going bleary, but he could still see the partial body a ways off from his position. The dark skin caught his eye and he focused on it.

'I guess I am alone now.' He thought, staring at the ruined body of Hayden. 'I guess I'm stuck at the mercy of two psychopaths for the rest of my existence.'

Amun fell down as his legs gave out. He felt dizzy and nauseous but he didn't look away from the body of his once-crush.

Finally the dam broke and a rush of tears, something reminding him of a time he couldn't quite _remember_ and didn't quite _want_ to remember _,_ and he fell forward and let the reality of the situation set in.

This is the end.

"I love you. Harry."

"Don't lie."

"I love you."

"Don't lie to me, Tom."

"Only you. Only for you. I love you."

"…I understand."

Amun cried harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I may make a sequel if people are interested. The sequel could either be during the time before or after this story's main plot, or I could write two separate sequels, a prequel and a sequel. I don't know, tell me your opinion. This story was incredibly hard to write, because some characters didn't have knowledge that others did, and I didn't use the point of view of others for the same situations, so you only got one character's view of any one scene. And this chapter! Three times as long as my other ones. Three! My poor Amun, he's my favorite in case you didn't notice. He's a bit ditzy and has trouble concentrating, even when his life's at risk, he's a little like Armand in the way, though. A lot of these scenes may seem random to you, but they had a purpose in my head. Especially Tom and Harry's relationship, which if I do write a sequel, I'll definitely go further into, because it's actually quite complicated. I should answer your reviews more. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, no, Armand is not the main character nor is his family. They are just the start of setting up this tale, as their part is very important. Thank you for reading, please leave your comments below.


End file.
